


I Know I'm Supposed to Love You

by Qeewi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, angst if you squint, the angst is mostly in bill's chapter because bill is emo af, the mike and bev stuff is super tiny, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: — У меня есть план, — говорит Ричи, усаживаясь посреди кровати. В процессе он толкает Стэна, который, повернувшись, глядит свирепо и сует в рот еще m&m’s.— Мне не нравится этот план, — говорит Стэн, набив рот шоколадом, и отворачивается, вновь уставившись в потолок. Это их еженедельный ритуал: когда у их компании нет планов, Стэн заливается в комнату Ричи, устраиваясь там поудобней.Или: Стэн и Ричи притворяются парой, и из этого, возможно, что-то выйдет.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 7





	1. Стэн.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know I'm Supposed to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301115) by [thehoundisdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoundisdead/pseuds/thehoundisdead). 



— У меня есть план, — говорит Ричи внезапно, усаживаясь прямо посреди кровати. В процессе он толкает Стэна, который, повернув голову, свирепо глядит в его сторону и сует в рот еще m&m’s.

— Мне не нравится этот план, — говорит Стэн, набив рот шоколадом, и отворачивается, вновь уставившись в потолок. Это их еженедельный ритуал: когда у их компании нет планов, Стэн заваливается в комнату Ричи, с комфортом там обустраиваясь.

— Ты его еще буквально даже не _слышал!_ — возмущается Ричи и встает с места, принимаясь копаться в своей тумбочке. Возвращается он с тетрадью, заполненной полусырыми шутками и непотребными рисунками — но в которой при этом нет совершенно никаких толковых записей, хотя на обложке гордо красуется _«Физика»_ , — и ручкой.

— А надо? — спрашивает Стэн, поднимая бровь, будучи при этом вполне уверенным, что Ричи на него даже не смотрит. — Я знаю тебя. У тебя не бывает хороших идей.

— Как ты, блять, смеешь, мои идеи всегда хороши, — заявляет Ричи, падая обратно на кровать — достаточно сильно, чтобы Стэн подпрыгнул на месте.

— Ты это сейчас серьезно? Ты типа _настолько_ наивный? — огрызается Стэн в ответ и принимает сидячее положение, чтобы было удобней глядеть Ричи прямо в глаза. — Как насчет того случая, когда ты загадал Биллу спуститься в тот противный колодец? Или когда ты сказал, что знаешь, как добыть доказательства существования Снежного человека, или…

— Ладно, ладно, я понял! — вопит Ричи, вскидывая руки вверх в знак поражения. Он не опускает их до тех пор, пока Стэн не опускает бровь, но даже тогда двигается он медленно и осторожно. Он раскрывает тетрадь на первой попавшейся пустой странице ( _не на на первой же_ свободной, что раздражает Стэна больше, чем ему хотелось бы признавать) и вырисовывает слово _«План»_ на самом верху. — Но этот будет отличным.

— Хорошо, — Стэн уступает, кладя ладони на колени, — выкладывай.

— Не такого отношения я от тебя ждал, Стэннабель Ли!

— У тебя есть тридцать секунд, чтобы убедить меня, иначе я возвращаюсь в свою комнату из-за одного только этого комментария, — парирует Стэн, говоря так сухо, как только может. Левый уголок его рта дергается, когда Ричи возмущенно взвизгивает.

— Сейчас только шесть вечера! — кричит Ричи, словно это может заставить Стэна остаться. — Кроме того, ублюдок, мы живем вместе — ты буквально не можешь никуда от меня деться.

— Ричи.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — отмахивается Ричи, обращая все свое внимание обратно на тетрадь. — Итак, мы с тобой притворимся…

— Нет.

— Стэн! — говорит Ричи предупреждающе, шлепая Стэна ручкой. Они глядят друг на друга свирепо пять полных секунд, прежде чем Стэн, закатив глаза, кивает, позволяя Ричи продолжить. — _Спасибо_ , а теперь, как я сказал, мы с тобой притворимся парой…

— Я был прав, — кивает Стэн, выглядя при этом разочарованным, но не особо удивленным, — у тебя _худшие_ идеи.

— Во-первых — иди нахуй, во-вторых — ты даже не выслушал меня до конца! — говорит Ричи, тряся тетрадью перед носом Стэна так, словно в ней написано что-то полезное. — Итак, мы притворимся, что встречаемся, а Эдди и Билл сойдут с ума от ревности настолько, что будут вынуждены наброситься на нас, и вуаля — нам больше не придется устраивать заседания клуба изнывающих от несчастной любви.

— Билл не похож на ревнивца, — отмечает Стэн и тянется за новой порцией m&m’s.

— Ты прав, — говорит Ричи, вытягивая губы и делая вид, будто бы он глубоко задумался. — Он слишком эмо для такого — вероятно, он просто напишет грустный стих о птице, которая улетела и больше не вернулась.

— Он не эмо, — огрызается Стэн, запуская драже прямо Ричи в лоб. Оно западает ему под рубашку, и Стэн морщит нос, наблюдая, как Ричи пытается выудить его, прежде чем закинуть себе в рот. — Он просто, знаешь ли, задумчивый.

— _Задумчивый,_ — смеется Ричи, зарабатывая еще одной конфетой по лицу. — Ладно, ладно, тут ты прав.

— Вот именно, — говорит Стэн, укладываясь на спину. — Что я вообще с этого поимею?

— Удовлетворение от мысли, что ты мой лучший друг? — говорит Ричи, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Стэн не удостаивает это словесным ответом — лишь поднимает бровь. — Ладно, ладно. Что если я скажу тебе, что я на сто процентов уверен, что Денбро тоже любит тебя?

— Я скажу тебе, что ты лжец, — отрезает Стэн, слишком грубо, быть может, но что сказать — он защищается.

— Слушай, — говорит Ричи — серьезно в этот раз, — если и есть способ выяснить, как они относятся к нам, не выдавая при этом себя, то это он. Каков вред? Если реакции не последует, то мы просто…мы просто сделаем то, что делаем всегда. Я куплю еще конфет.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стэн после минутной паузы. Ричи вскидывает руки и уже открывает рот, готовый издать радостный вопль, но Стэн останавливает его одним движением пальца. — Но! Если твой план не сработает, то ты целый год будешь покупать мне m&m’s.

~*-*~

Билл лежит перед ним — в солнечных очках и с улыбкой на лице. Полотенце под ним едва ли смягчает твердость каменистой земли, но он тем не менее выглядит довольным. Его волосы отливают красным в свете солнца, словно мелкие алые прядки затесались в рыжевато-каштановых волосах.

Билл начал проводить все больше и больше времени на карьере с начала прошлого семестра. Он говорит, что здесь хорошо думается; плюс никто в городе не решается сунуться сюда, а еще солнце успокаивает его. Стэн подозревает, что это потому, что он ненавидит своего профессора и приходит сюда помечтать о том, как ударит его. Так или иначе, Стэн тоже стал ходить сюда — просто для того, чтобы проводить время с Биллом.

Он сидит на траве рядом с каменистой насыпью, держа на коленях учебник и делая вид, что читает. Но вместо этого он наблюдает за Биллом; наблюдает, как его кожа приобретает все более загорелый оттенок, почти отливая золотом на солнце. Ему хочется протянуть руку и дотронуться, ощутить согретую солнцем кожу кончиками пальцев, ладонями, губами.

— На что ты смотришь? — спрашивает Билл, не поворачивая головы, вырывая Стэна из пучины мыслей. Он качает головой, легко улыбаясь Биллу.

— Мой учебник, — говорит он, показывая книгу Биллу, хотя лицо Денбро все еще обращено к небу, — «Аудит и Страхование». Очень захватывающая вещь, знаешь ли.

— Стэнли, — Билл смеется, наконец поворачиваясь к Стэну лицом, и снимает очки, являя ему кобальтовые глаза — более живые нежели в тот момент, когда он встречал его после занятий. — Ты не перевернул ни страницы за почти тридцать минут.

— Это… — начинает Стэн, заливаясь краской до позорного быстро. Билл от этого улыбается только шире. — Мне сейчас о многом нужно подумать.

— Как скажешь, — просто соглашается Билл, поворачивая лицо обратно к небу. Он молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Стэн позволил себе утвердиться в мысли, что он сорвался с крючка, и что, быть может, хотя бы в этот раз Билл оставит тему. — Раз ты не смотрел на меня.

— Я _не…_

— Эй, Стэнли?

— Да?

— Я рад, что мы начали ходить сюда, — говорит Билл и тянет руки к Стэну: одной он цепляет его лодыжку, а другой легонько касается голени.

— Мы всегда ходили на карьер, — отвечает Стэн, стараясь не задыхаться и борясь с желанием схватить Билла за руки.

— Нет, я имею в виду, — говорит Билл, вновь поднимая взгляд на Стэна, — только нас с тобой.

— Я тоже, Билл, — говорит Стэн, улыбаясь легко, хоть и знает, что Билл имеет в виду совсем не то, что ему бы хотелось. Но это приятно иногда — притвориться. — Я тоже рад, что мы здесь.

~*-*~

— Нам нужно оговорить правила, — говорит Стэн, укладываясь на кровать Ричи; его ноги свисают с края кровати, а руки покоятся на животе.

— Правила? — уточняет Ричи и, откидываясь назад, прислоняется спиной к изголовью, подтягивая ноги к груди и размещая тетрадь на коленях, словно на письменном столе.

— Если мы собираемся делать вид, что встречаемся, нам нужно установить правила, — повторяет Стэн, наблюдая за тем, как вертятся лопасти потолочного вентилятора.

— _Обещай, что не влюбишься в меня,_ — пищит Ричи, поднимая руку к волосам, намереваясь накрутить локон на палец.

— Мы не в романе Николаса Спаркса, и, _могу заверить_ , тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться, — Стэн закатывает глаза, поворачиваясь лицом к Ричи. — Я имею в виду, мне не нравится, когда меня много касаются.

— Ты постоянно позволяешь Биллу это делать!

— Это… Заткнись, Ричи, это другое, — огрызается Стэн, его щеки горят. Но это правда, он знает. Билл любит случайные касания: обвить рукой его плечи, дотронуться рукой до поясницы, смахнуть непослушную прядь со лба — Стэну нравится позволять ему это. Проблема во всех остальных. Он _может стерпеть_ чужие прикосновения, ему они просто _не нравятся_. — Ты можешь держать меня за руку.

— Нам сколько, восемь? Думаешь, кто-то поверит, что _я_ встречаюсь с кем-то и мы просто _держимся за руки_? — восклицает Ричи, вытягивая ноги и недоверчиво глядя на Стэна.

— Можешь целовать меня в щеку, — предлагает Стэн и жмет плечами.

— Ты серьезно, Стэниэль? — спрашивает Ричи. — Неужели ты будешь таким же ханжой, когда вы с Биллом _действительно_ начнете встречаться?

 _Если_ они вообще начнут встречаться, хочет поправить его Стэн, _если. Если_ это когда-нибудь случится, Стэн позволит Биллу трогать его везде, где он только пожелает (в пределах разумного). Он думает о том, чтобы провести носом по щеке Билла, позволить ему забраться руками под рубашку, коснуться кожи под ней. Он думает о том, чтоб сесть рядом с Биллом, обвить его руками, переплести их конечности. Он мечтает о том, как позволит Биллу все это.

— Заткнись, Ричи, — огрызается Стэн вместо этого.

— Ладно, думаю, они поверят, потому что это _ты_ , — фыркает Ричи в ответ, злобно сверля Стэнли взглядом до тех пор, пока его глаза не загораются; и в этот момент Стэн уже знает, что он снова в беде. — Но я _обязательно_ буду лапать тебя за задницу.

— Нет!

— Стэнли, — Ричи закатывает глаза и тянется к Стэнову колену, чтобы тут же получить по руке. — Я лапаю твою задницу с тех самых пор, как нам стукнуло четырнадцать, смирись уже.

— Да, и это само по себе ужасно, а если уж ты думаешь, что я дам тебе свое _разрешение_ , то ты точно спятил, — говорит Стэн, злобно пялясь на Ричи, который легко улыбается в ответ. — Да ты же никогда не дашь мне об этом забыть.

— Справедливо, — ухмыляется Ричи, записывая в тетради: _«Прикосновения — держимся за ручки, целуемся в щечки, лапаем задницы»._ — Надеюсь, скоро я буду трогать только задницу Эдди.

— Уверен, он будет _в восторге_ , — бормочет Стэн саркастично и тут же жалеет об этом, когда видит, как плечи Ричи поникают, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Надеюсь на это, — Ричи говорит куда тише и подавленнее, чем несколько мгновений назад, опуская голову. Он не должен быть таким, даже Стэн это признает; Ричи должен быть громким и несносным, абсолютно _несмешным_ и, самое главное, хорошим другом. Лучшим другом Стэна. — Может, это все же тупо.

— Эй, — Стэн кладет руку Ричи на колено, сжимая пальцы ровно настолько, чтобы дать понять, что он рядом, — Эдди был бы _счастлив_ , если бы ты пощупал его за задницу.

— Думаешь? — спрашивает Ричи, поднимая глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Стэна. Улыбка вновь расцветает на его лице, когда Стэн кивает серьезно. — Ты прав, я сражу его наповал. Он даже не поймет, что случилось.

— Вот это настрой, — говорит Стэн, в последний раз хлопнув Ричи по колену, прежде чем убрать руку совсем. — Кроме того, в половине случаев это даже не ты изводишь его. Он обращается с тобой, как какой-то садист.

— Окей, я понял, Стэнли, ты любишь меня и считаешь идеальным, — говорит Ричи, закатывая глаза; взгляд у него между тем мягкий, а улыбка — благодарная. — А теперь перестань успокаивать меня, это тревожит.

— Я тоже не в восторге, — говорит Стэн, переводя взгляд на тетрадь на коленях у Ричи. — Ну, а у тебя какие правила?

— Ты должен смеяться над моими шутками.

— Ричи, даже если бы мы действительно встречались, я бы не смеялся над твоими шутками, — говорит Стэн невозмутимо.

— Ты должен смеяться хотя бы над _некоторыми_ , — настаивает Ричи, его очки сползают на кончик его носа, когда он глядит на Стэнли сверху-вниз. — Никто не поверит, что я тебе _нравлюсь,_ если ты не будешь смеяться над _некоторыми_ из них.

— Если я рассмеюсь, они подумают, что меня похитили инопланетяне. Это будет похоже на эпизод «Секретных материалов».

— Стэн.

— Ладно! — Стэн сдается, втягивая воздух через нос. — Обещаю, что _постараюсь_ смеяться над наиболее сносными.

— Это все, о чем я прошу, — говорит Ричи нараспев, чиркая _«стэн должен смеяться над моим уморительным юмором»_ на странице.

— «Уморительный юмор» — это явный перебор, — говорит Стэн, тут же готовясь принять удар подушкой, которую держит Ричи.

— Не все должно быть литературной классикой, Стэнли, — смеется Ричи, подчеркивая фразу «уморительный юмор» по крайней мере трижды, чтобы раззадорить его сильнее. — Это лишь заметки, а я не Биллиам.

— Спасибо Господу за это, — бормочет Стэн, после чего поднимает глаза, глядя на Ричи более пристально. — Как мы сошлись?

— Я пришел с работы, застал тебя пускающим слюни на документалку про птиц и подумал про себя: _«Вау, этот гребанный задрот — то, что мне нужно»_. А затем бам! Мы вместе, — восклицает Ричи, хлопая в ладоши, дабы выделить _бам_ в этом предложении.

— Ричи, это блядски глупо, — Стэн поднимает брови, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. — Все это выглядит так, словно за все эти годы ты так и не узнал обо мне ничего, кроме того, что я люблю птиц.

— Иди нахуй, им не обязательно знать, как мы сошлись, окей? Это совсем их не касается, этих маленьких гремлинов, — решает Ричи, записывая: _«Не рассказывать, как мы сошлись, каждый раз придумывать новую историю?»_. Тут он внезапно замирает, словно вспоминает о чем-то, и тыкает пальцем прямо Стэну в лицо. — И не думай, что я пропущу мимо ушей эту ремарку, Стэнли. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь.

— И как долго мы будем играть на публику? — спрашивает Стэн, сочтя за благо проигнорировать заявление Ричи, потому что в этот раз он, вероятно, все же прав. Не то чтобы Стэн когда-нибудь ему в этом признается.

— Неделю? Две? — говорит Ричи, повышая голос в конце каждого слова. — Не хочу обременять себя тобой надолго.

— Бери, что дают, и будь _благодарен._

— О, папочка, люблю, когда ты весь такой требовательный, — тянет Ричи, играя бровями и глядя на Стэна взглядом, который, очевидно, должен казаться сексуальным. Это не очень-то работает.

— Ричи, если ты еще раз, _еще хоть раз,_ скажешь мне что-то подобное снова, в тебя могут полететь — и полетят — снаряды из блевотины, — Стэн говорит так строго, как только может, вспоминая для этого разочарованные интонации своего отца.

— Обещания, обещания, — отмахивается Ричи, записывая _«две недели максимум»_ в тетрадь, прежде чем отправить ее в полет через всю комнату. — А теперь самый важный вопрос этого вечера. «История вечной любви» или «Красотка»?

~*-*~

На следующий день на карьере Стэн так и не претворяет План в жизнь. Ни в машине, когда Билл забирается на пассажирское сидение, дотрагиваясь до плеча Стэна и улыбаясь той самой легкой улыбкой, которую адресует только ему, Стэну. Ни тогда, когда Билл умоляет его поплавать вместе с ним, ни когда мягкие руки касаются его оголенного плеча. Ни когда одной рукой он убирает мокрые волосы со лба Стэна, а другую поднимает, чтобы брызнуть в него водой.

Сегодня, вместо того, чтобы притворяться, что он учится, Стэн укладывается на собственное полотенце рядом с Биллом. Он выливает на себя невероятное количество солнцезащитного крема и делает вид, что это не его мизинец находится в дюйме или двух от мизинца Билла. У него в ухе один из наушников Билла, что отвратительно, ведь в любой другой ситуации он бы _никогда_ не разделил бы с человеком то, что вставляет в собственное ухо, но это Билл, поэтому Стэн мирится с этим ради этой близости.

Они слушают аудиокнигу, сюжет которой Стэна не очень-то заботит; но голос рассказчика успокаивает, и это не совсем похоже на то, что Биллу _нравится_ — это скорее то, чем Билл специально хочет поделиться с ним. Стэн не сильно уверен, что именно позволяет Биллу думать, что Стэн проникнется тяжелым положением доктора Кори, поймет его постоянные попытки спасти мозг Донована или поддержит его, если уж на то пошло, когда он начинает контролировать его. Но он слушает, потому что это, очевидно, важно для Билла — особенно если судить по тому, как Билл дергается по мере развития сюжета. Он слушает, потому что хочет быть как можно ближе к Биллу.

История достигает своей кульминации, когда Донован с помощью телепатии пытается заставить доктора Кори убить маленькую девочку, и вот тогда-то Билл и начинает виться, словно уж на сковородке. Он переводит взгляд на Стэна, наблюдая за ним по мере того, как он слушает, убаюканный голосом рассказчика. Он уже собирается повернуться к Биллу, улыбнуться и спросить, чего же он ждет, когда слышит _это_.

Доктор Кори разрабатывает способы борьбы с влиянием мозга, дабы сохранить контроль над ним, чтобы он не навредил кому-либо еще. Он бормочет себе под нос, снова и снова: _«Он стукнул кулаком об столб, крича, что призрак вновь пришел, он стукнул кулаком об…»._

Билл все еще наблюдает за ним, когда Стэн поворачивает голову, его веки трепещут, открываясь навстречу голубым глазам, которые так, так близко. Билл хватает телефон, не отводя взгляд, ставит книгу на паузу и достает наушник из уха.

— Ты помнишь? — спрашивает он тихо, почти шепотом, и Стэну хочется закричать: _«Да! Как будто я не помню о тебе все!»._

— Конечно, — вместо этого Стэн говорит так же тихо, пытаясь не думать о том, как близко они друг к другу. Их носы почти соприкасаются, и если бы он наклонился ближе, чуточку ближе, он бы выдохнул эти слова прямо Биллу в губы, коснулся бы их своими. — Ты это говорил.

— Я это говорил, — соглашается Билл, кивая. Он изучает лицо Стэна, и в какое-то мгновение, в какое-то сумасшедшее мгновение, Стэну кажется, что Билл мог бы наклониться вперед, сократить это ничтожное расстояние между ними. Но потом он улыбается — так, что на щеках появляются ямочки — и говорит: — И теперь ты знаешь, откуда эта фраза.

Но ощущается это как нечто большее. Нечто большее, чем желание поделиться любимой книгой. Билл только что поделился с ним еще одной частичкой себя, отдал Стэнли на хранение. От значимости этого момента у него перехватывает дыхание. Но Стэнли всегда бежит слишком вперед паровоза, всегда видит то, чего нет. Поэтому он игнорирует это чувство и говорит себе, что Билл ему — просто друг, _всегда_ им был.

— Все это время, — говорит Стэн, улыбаясь, чтобы скрыть то, как трепещет его сердце, — я думал, что ты — настоящий талант. А ты оказался всего лишь позером.

Билл смеется в ответ — широко улыбаясь и закрыв глаза, — ударяя Стэнли легонько, позволяя своей руке задержаться на теплом животе Стэна, возможно, на секунду дольше, чем нужно, прежде чем притянуть ее к себе и потянуться за наушниками.

— Ладно, давай постараемся закончить эту книгу до того, как ты схлопочешь солнечный ожог.

— Прошу прощения, это _не я_ забыл солнцезащитный крем, — говорит Стэн надменно, но улыбается при этом, укладываясь обратно на полотенце, и берет наушники из рук Билла. В такие моменты легко притвориться, что между ними есть что-то большее, чем пустота. Он хочет притворяться, что это так, как можно дольше.

~*-*~

Когда он возвращается домой в тот вечер, на него тут же вешается Ричи, демонстрирующий слишком много энергии для человека, только что вернувшегося с работы. На его белой рубашке красуется свежее пятно от соуса, которое Стэн уже мысленно взялся отстирывать, когда Ричи хватает его за плечи, наклоняясь ближе к его лицу.

— Ты был с Биллом? Ты сказал ему? Он поверил тебе? — спрашивает он и делает шаг назад, но не отпускает Стэна до тех пор, пока тот не отталкивает его вглубь квартиры, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь.

— О, здравствуй, Ричи, как прошел твой день? — говорит Стэн вместо ответа, потешаясь про себя над Ричи и звуком, который он издал.

— Стэнли, это серьезно! — Ричи вскидывает руки в воздух, едва не снеся с себя собственные очки. — Ты сказал Денбро?

— Нет, — отвечает Стэн, избегая взгляда Ричи. Он, возможно, должен был сказать что-нибудь, но тогда это бы разрушило день, вероятно. _Их_ день. Это не стоило того, не в тот момент. — Время не показалось подходящим.

Ричи смотрит на него понимающе так долго, что Стэн в какой-то момент проклинает себя за то, что каким-то образом стал лучшим другом самого проницательного дурачка всех времен и народов. Ричи, в конце концов, кивает и говорит:

— Все нормально. Вероятно, будет лучше, если мы скажем им об этом вместе. Нет причины давать вам с Биллом фору в этом деле.

— Ага, — кивает Стэн, делая вид, что он и сам об этом думал. — Нет причины.

— Однако завтра, — говорит Ричи, глядя на Стэна поверх очков, подняв брови настолько, что на лбу у него образовались глубокие морщины, — мы расскажем. Как и планировали.

— Ладно, ладно, — соглашается Стэн, стряхивая с себя Ричи, чтобы сходить в душ. — Я не собираюсь отступать от плана. Мы скажем им завтра, в кино-ночь. Чтобы все услышали и чтобы разозлить Эдди до такой степени, что он набросится на тебя прямо там.

— Думаешь, он сделает это? — спрашивает Ричи, склоняя голову на бок; на лице его расцветает чересчур глупая улыбка, и он отводит глаза, представляя, вероятно, себе эту сцену.

— Нет, но всегда есть надежда, — говорит Стэн, проходя мимо Ричи в ванную. — И оставь свою рубашку на кухне, чтобы я отстирал это пятно, ты, невероятный _жлоб*_.

Стэн запирает дверь ванной, не дожидаясь ответа, который в любом случае представлял собой не больше, чем визг птеродактиля. Под теплыми струями воды Стэн наконец дает себе подумать о сегодняшнем дне, о Билле, об этом глупом плане.

По большей степени он не думает, что это сработает. То есть он не думает, что это сработает в _его_ случае. Эдди определенно испытывает к Ричи _что-то_ — ярость дикой кошки прилагается, — так что он обязательно сорвется и набросится на Ричи прежде, чем кто-либо из них успеет что-либо понять.

И все же он не думает, что _в его_ случае это сработает. Билл не рассматривает его _в таком_ ключе; а даже если по какому-то чудесному стечению обстоятельств и рассматривает, то Стэн был совершенно серьезен, когда говорил, что Билл не похож на ревнивца. В любом случае, Стэн боится, что Билл оттолкнет его, попытается отстраниться настолько, насколько сможет в данной ситуации. И это ужасно.

И все-таки где-то глубоко внутри у него теплится надежда. Потому что, быть может, увидев Стэна с кем-то другим, Билл почувствует что-то, и, быть может, этого чего-то будет достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его в правильном направлении. Быть может, Стэн не просто выйдет из этой заварушки целым и невредимым, но и приобретет нечто большее.

Быть может, все, в конце концов, будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Минутка ликбеза: в оригинале фигурировало слово "zhlob", которое, учитывая особенности его употребления в русском языке, еще во время первого прочтения было воспринято не совсем правильно. Закопавшись в недры гугла (первая и третья ссылки, соответственно), я вдруг для себя узнала, что еще у него есть значение "олух, болван". Собсна, поэтому я решила перевести буквально — делюсь информацией, так сказатб


	2. Эдди.

Кино-ночь всегда проводят у Билла, потому что у него классный телевизор и самый удобный диван. Они всегда сидят на одних и тех же местах, неофициально закрепленных за каждым из них, и Ричи по этой схеме теснится между подлокотником дивана и Эдди. Бев обычно сидит на противоположной стороне, если только они не смотрят фильмы ужасов — в таком случае она усаживается на полу, рядом с Майком, калачиком свернувшись под одеялом. Билл садится на маленьком двухместном диванчике, куда, вне зависимости от того, какой фильм они смотрят, _всегда_ втискивается Стэн. Стэн этого не замечает, но Эдди видит довольное выражение лица Билла, когда тот усаживается рядом. Бен — кочевник; он садится рядом с тем, с кем хочет в этот конкретный вечер, и Эдди совершенно этого не понимает. Ему нравится эта рутина, нравится сидеть рядом с…нравятся люди, с которыми он сидит.

Сегодня, когда Билл открывает ему дверь, он хмурится так сильно, что Эдди теряется. Сегодня кино-ночь, он будет обжиматься со Стэном, что могло _так_ испортить ему настроение? Эдди уже видит, как поздоровается со всеми, бросит ехидный комментарий в сторону Ричи, а затем отведет Билла в сторону и спросит, что случилось. Однако.

Однако, когда он заходит в гостиную, Стэн уже сидит на его месте. Рядом с Ричи. На _его_ месте. И они…они _держатся за руки._

— Какого хера? — говорит Эдди, громче, чем планировал, но серьезно — _какого хера?_ Они поднимают на него глаза; Стэн выглядит смущенным, но Ричи — _Ричи_ — имеет наглость смотреть на него и _улыбаться._ Как будто это не он нарушает одно из самых главных негласных правил этими своими _играми._

— Привет, Эдди, — говорит он, улыбаясь — легко и непринужденно. _Эдди?_ Эдди хочется кричать. С каких это пор он стал _Эдди?_ А Ричи…он _играет_ с пальцами Стэна. _Почему он играет с пальцами Стэна?_

— Почему ты играешь с пальцами Стэна? — требует он, потому что у него, очевидно, нет самоконтроля или хотя бы подобия здравого смысла. Он тут же жалеет об этом, потому что улыбка Ричи становится до того широкой, что Эдди в какой-то момент кажется, что Ричи может сожрать весь его мир.

— Ну, — говорит он, отводя глаза — _почему он отводит глаза?_ — чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стэном, — Стэн — мой _любовник_.

— Заткнись, Ричи, — огрызается Стэн, заезжая локтем Ричи между ребер, но при этом он смеется, _он смеется_ , и это просто неправильно. Стэн не должен смеяться над шутками Ричи — это все _неправильно._

— _Что?_ — Эдди почти кричит.

— Мы встречаемся, — говорит Стэн просто, наконец разрывая зрительный контакт с Ричи и встречаясь взглядом с Эдди. — Но мы не _любовники_. Боже, Ричи, ты так отвратителен.

— О-о-о, детка, не надо так, — дует губы Ричи, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать Стэна в щеку. А Стэн… Стэн ему это _позволяет_. — Ты знаешь, что тебе это нравится.

— Ходишь по тонкому льду, Тозиер, — бормочет Стэн, опуская глаза, но при этом _краснеет_ ; и что-то в этом настолько _неправильно_ , что Эдди трясет.

— Да Ричи даже не кажется тебе смешным! — кричит Эдди, разводя руками. Стэн и Ричи обмениваются взглядами; они не говорят, но Эдди поклясться готов, что эти взгляды что-то да _значат_ , и от этого у него нервно дергаются пальцы.

— Мне не обязательно смеяться, — Стэн говорит медленно, словно пытается выковырять эти слова из собственных зубов, — чтобы считать его забавным.

— Что…это… Нет, обязательно! — кричит Эдди в ответ и машет рукой в сторону Ричи. — Ты посмотри на него! Ему же нужно постоянное одобрение!

— Стэн демонстрирует мне его по-другому — если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — говорит Ричи, играя бровями, и облизывает губы. Эдди чувствует себя так, словно его вот-вот стошнит; у него болит живот и дрожат руки, и если Ричи не будет осторожен в высказываниях, Эдди вырвет прямо на него. Эдди глядит вокруг, ища поддержки, вероятно; или, быть может, просто чтобы убедиться, что не ему одному все это кажется абсолютным безумием. Но Бев и Майк просто глядят растерянно с другого конца комнаты, что, в общем-то, подтверждает точку зрения Эдди, потому что творящийся на диване Билла разврат выжал с их мест даже этих двоих. У бедняги Билла на лице красуется болезненная гримаса, которую он пытается скрыть, прикрывая ее руками…

 _«Билл,_ — Эдди смотрит на него полными мольбы глазами, — _расскажи Стэну о своем глупом гей-краше и положи конец этой ерунде»._

Но Билл на него не смотрит. Он смотрит на Стэна, вероятно, разглядывая румянец на его щеках, то, как он льнет к Ричи — вероятно потому, что он теплый. Ричи дико _теплый_ , и Эдди абсолютно точно будет сидеть только на своем _месте,_ и ему _плевать_ , что они якобы встречаются — Стэн может встать и _уйти._

— Я здесь сижу, — говорит Эдди, обращаясь к Стэну и отказываясь замечать полный недоверия взгляд, которым его одаривает Бев.

— Обычно, — кивает Стэн в знак согласия и, нахмурившись, оглядывает Эдди с ног до головы. — Но я подумал, что, раз все поменялось, теперь я хочу сидеть рядом с Ричи.

— Что ж, ты неправильно _подумал_ , — огрызается Эдди. — Ты не можешь просто так все поменять.

— Эдди, — говорит Майк тихо, протягивая Эдди руку, — почему бы тебе не сесть рядом со мной и Бев?

— Да, — говорит Бев, отодвигаясь от Майка, и хлопает по образовавшемуся между ними пространству, — садись с нами.

— _Нет!_ — Эдди кричит, потому что это _неправильно_ ; Стэн и Ричи не могут просто ввалиться сюда и все поменять. — Билл?

Билл поднимает на него полный грусти взгляд и, нахмурившись, спрашивает:

— Ч-что?

— Это твой дом! — говорит Эдди, игнорируя горящее огнем горло.

— Я не собираюсь з-за-апрещать им сидеть р-рядом, Эдди, — Билл говорит медленно, и Эдди знает, что это из-за его заикания, которое он не слышал от Билла по крайней мере несколько месяцев; от этого звука по телу Эдди пробегает что-то горячее и острое. _Видите, что вы сделали с Биллом?_ Он хочет кричать на них, попутно стаскивая Стэна с этого дурацкого места на этом дурацком диване рядом с дурацким Ричи.

— Это…но… _они не могут…_

— Да в чем проблема? — после жутко долгого молчания, говорит наконец Ричи. — Я просто хочу сидеть рядом с моим парнем, Эдди.

— _Не зови_ , блять, меня так, урод! — говорит Эдди со всей яростью, на которую только способен. Ричи вздрагивает инстинктивно, и Эдди находит в этом что-то странно удовлетворяющее. Он хочет прижать Ричи к себе, заглянуть к нему в глаза и сказать: _«Хватит. Что бы ты ни делал — хватит»._

— Не звать тебя как? По имени?

— Знаешь что? Я, блять, не буду этого делать! — говорит Эдди, резко поворачиваясь на пятках. — Увидимся в другой раз, ублюдки!

Дружное _«Эдди!»_ доносится до него уже у двери, но он тверд в своем решении; он не собирается возвращаться и разбираться со всем этим абсурдом. Ричи может играть в любые игры, в какие ему только заблагорассудится, но Эдди вовсе не должен в них _играть_ — и он абсо-блять-лютно не будет. Он поговорит с Ричи только тогда, когда он снова будет вести себя нормально.

Он уже добирается до своей машины, когда чья-то рука останавливает его; и на какое-то мгновение Эдди кажется, что это, должно быть, Ричи — хочет извиниться и пообещать, что все вернется на круги своя. Но когда он поворачивается, все, что он видит, — это грустные глаза Билла и его искусанные губы; он не понимает, почему все внутри у него скручивается в тугой узел, но он точно знает, что на месте Билла должен быть Ричи. _Почему Ричи не пошел за ним?_

— Эдди, — говорит Билл, хмурясь взволнованно, — я понимаю.

— Нечего понимать, Билл, — отрезает Эдди, пытаясь успокоиться, потому что из всех людей на _Билла_ он точно не злится. — Просто я не собираюсь иметь дело с Ричи, пока он так себя ведет.

— Иногда… — Билл тяжело сглатывает. — Иногда люди, которых мы любим, находят кого-то другого. И это больно, Эдди — Боже, как это больно, — но они счастливы, понимаешь?

— Билл, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

— Эдди, тебе нужно научиться отпускать — даже если ты этого не хочешь, — говорит Билл. У него в глазах стоят слезы, и Эдди одновременно хочет и обнять его, и оттолкнуть. — Иногда любовь просто не работает так, как мы того хотим.

— Это не… О чем ты… Я даже не… — Эдди открывает и закрывает рот, открывает и закрывает. — Это может быть проблемой в твоем случае, Билл, но я не люблю Ричи. Я просто считаю, что он чертовски раздражает.

— Ладно, — Билл кивает, но смотрит на Эдди так, словно знает что-то, чего не знает сам Эдди, не сводя грустных глаз с его лица. — Будь осторожен по дороге домой.

~*-*~

_Две недели назад._

— Ты, блять, сейчас серьезно? Ты типа серьезно? — рявкает Эдди прямо во время просмотра фильма, дабы донести до Ричи свою точку зрения.

— Я просто говорю, Эдс, что был абсолютно здоров, а потом мне сделали прививку от гриппа и бам! Я заболел, — говорит Ричи, поднимая брови так, словно он только что поставил точку в их споре. — Совпадение? Не думаю.

— Вакцины не так работают, окей, Ричи? Они _буквально_ работают не так, — Эдди разворачивается к Ричи всем телом, готовый полностью его уничтожить. — Что, как думаешь, они делают? Заражают тебя живым вирусом? Просто заражают тебя и говорят: _«О-хо-хо, надеемся, ты поправишься!»_? А потом отправляют восвояси? Ты, блять, издеваешься?

— Я ни в чем их не обвиняю, — отвечает Ричи, вскидывая руки в попытке капитулировать, — я просто делюсь тем, что со мной случилось.

— В тебе полно дерьма, ты знаешь это? — начинает Эдди, поднимая руку, чтобы ткнуть пальцем Ричи прямо в лицо, готовый разорвать его на части, когда видит его глаза. Глаза Ричи всегда кажутся большими под стеклами его огромных очков, но сегодня они сияют ярче, чем обычно. Кажется, будто бы они сверкают в дурном освещении квартиры Билла, смеющиеся над феноменально раздраженным Эдди; и впервые Эдди замечает, что в них есть маленькие ореховые вкрапления. Они выглядят почти красивыми.

— Эдс? Ты там в порядке? — спрашивает Ричи, прерывая затянувшееся молчание и вытягивая Эдди назад в реальность.

— Просто заткнись, Балабол, ладно? — говорит он, отворачиваясь обратно к экрану, желая лишь, чтобы его щеки перестали гореть. Он понятия не имеет, _почему_ краснеет, — ничего ведь не случилось. — Просто заткнись.

— Как скажешь, Эдс, — Ричи говорит слишком мягко, и Эдди совершенно этого не понимает, но это, как ни странно, заставляет его расслабиться. Ричи закидывает руку на спинку дивана, а Эдди делает вид, что не прижимается к нему. Просто Ричи теплый, окей? Всегда таким был. К тому же, это _кино-ночь_. И Эдди хочет тепла.

В какой-то момент он засыпает прямо посреди фильма и не просыпается до тех пор, пока на экране не появляются титры. Рядом с ним теплое тело, чужие пальцы пробегают по его волосам; первый его инстинкт — примоститься поудобней на этой теплой груди и снова заснуть. А потом он вспоминает, где находится. _С кем_ находится.

Когда он открывает глаза, Ричи тихонько воркует, легонько скребя ногтями его голову. Эдди ненавидит то, как приятно это чувство, потому что он абсолютно уверен, что Ричи лишь потешается над ним; одна только эта мысль заставляет его подскочить с бешеной скоростью и окинуть Ричи злобным взглядом.

— Я не ребенок, знаешь ли, — огрызается он, потирая сонные глаза.

— Знаю? — отвечает Ричи, звуча при этом растерянным — будто бы он действительно не понимает, что происходит. Как будто бы он думает, что Эдди не понимает, что происходит.

— Ты мог просто спихнуть меня, — говорит он, почти обнажая собственные зубы. — Совсем не обязательно было потешаться надо мной.

— Я не потешался? Эдди, ты просто заснул, — объясняет он, но выглядит при этом слишком виноватым для того, кто якобы невиновен. — Ты выглядел очень уютно, я не хотел тебя будить.

— Ага, ну, — начинает Эдди, отчаянно пытаясь злиться — ведь если он не зол, то у него нет объяснения тому, почему его внутренности скручивает в узел от того, насколько ответ Ричи звучит… _разумно,_ — в следующий раз просто разбуди меня.

— Прошу прощения, ты себя по утрам-то _видел_? — недоверчиво тянет Ричи, посмеиваясь над смущенным выражением лица Эдди. — Да после пробуждения ты буквально дьявол во плоти, Эдс, я не хочу быть убитым в квартире Билла.

— Что ж, тогда, возможно, в следующий раз я сяду в другом месте, — говорит Эдди, но они оба знают, что это пустая угроза — Эдди сидит здесь каждую неделю, крепко прижимаясь к Ричи.

— Нет! — протестует Ричи и, широко раскрыв глаза, тянет руки к Эдди, чтобы притянуть его к себе. — Тебе нельзя сидеть в другом месте, Эдс. Таковы правила.

— Ага, ладно, — кивает Эдди, позволяя Ричи прижать его к себе. — Но лишь потому, что таковы _правила._

~*-*~

Это было две недели назад. Две недели назад Ричи умолял Эдди сидеть с ним на диване. А теперь он хочет сидеть рядом со Стэном. Со своим _парнем_ Стэном. От одной только мысли об этом внутри у Эдди все болезненно скручивается, хотя он не особо уверен, в чем причина. Возможно, потому, что эти двое пытаются все поменять. Раньше все было хорошо, зачем что-то менять? Зачем вообще что-то менять?

~*-*~

За Эдди едет машина. Синяя, и старая, и страшно скрипящая, когда тормозит. Машина, которая Эдди _очень_ хорошо знакома и в которую он сейчас ни за что не сядет. Он предпочтет идти по весенней жаре, с рюкзаком за плечами и учебниками в руках наперевес. Эдди дико упрямый.

— Эдс, да ладно тебе, залезай в машину! — кричит Ричи через открытое окно. За ним уже образовалась целая пробка из машин, сердито сигналящих, чтобы он ехал быстрее, но он не двигается, не ускоряется и, кажется, даже не слышит их. Ричи никогда не шел на уступки, если его пытались продавить под себя. Но он привык уступать Эдди — он мог огрызаться, и жаловаться, и ныть, но при этом всегда уступал. Для Эдди. Когда-то это работало.

— Иди к своему _парню!_ — огрызается Эдди в ответ, даже не удостаивая Ричи взглядом. Он продолжает идти, напрочь игнорируя резкое _«блять»_ со стороны Ричи. Ну, то есть до тех пор, пока не слышит, как хлопает дверца машины, и не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что Ричи делает на этот раз.

— Ричи, какого хера? — спрашивает (кричит) он, потому что Ричи просто паркует свою машину посреди гребанной дороги, быстро шагая в его сторону. — Ты не можешь парковаться здесь!

— Нет? — удивляется Ричи, поднимая брови и обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на свою машину с искренним недоумением на лице. — Она выглядит вполне себе припаркованной, как по мне.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, урод, — огрызается Эдди, отворачиваясь от Ричи. Он не знает, почему, но он не может смотреть на Ричи прямо сейчас; при виде него что-то под его кожей начинает гореть и болеть.

— Ну, если бы ты просто сел в машину, то нам не пришлось бы сейчас беспокоиться об этом, как считаешь? — спрашивает Ричи, приближаясь к Эдди с пугающей скоростью. К черту его самого, его длинные паучьи ноги и его _уродливые_ брюки, которые он купил на деньги, полученные на его низкооплачиваемой работе. Он слишком хорош для этого места, поэтому, вероятно, это и хорошо, что он не сильно тратится на униформу. Он не должен работать официантом, это уж точно.

Ричи достоен лучшего — даже сейчас, когда выводит Эдди из себя.

— Я не сяду с тобой в машину, Ричи, — говорит Эдди, делая вид, что не замечает раздраконенных водителей, пытающихся объехать машину Ричи. — Иди докучай кому-нибудь еще.

— Но это традиция! — восклицает Ричи, всплескивая руками и все еще следуя за Эдди. — Да ладно, Эдс, сегодня пятница! Ты должен пойти со мной ко мне домой, чтобы мы вместе поехали на мое шоу!

 _«Разве у тебя не найдется кого-нибудь получше, с кем можно зависнуть?»_ — хочется спросить Эдди, но он прикусывает язык, прежде чем слова успевают вырваться наружу. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Я очень занят сегодня, Ричи, мне нужно учиться.

— Но… — начинает Ричи, так тихо и так _испуганно_ , что Эдди вынужден обернуться. Его глаза большие (хотя они всегда большие за стеклами его очков), и грустные, и молящие. — Но ты же придешь на мое шоу сегодня, правда?

— Я… — говорит Эдди, не в силах удержаться, чтобы посмотреть Ричи _прямо в глаза._ Сказать «нет» и послать его куда подальше должно быть так просто, но Эдди все же бормочет: — Да. Конечно, я приду на твое дурацкое шоу, Ричи.

— Отлично! — отвечает Ричи и тянет руки, чтобы коснуться плеч Эдди, всего на секунду — слишком долго и в то же время недостаточно, чтобы согреть Эдди, не так, как прикосновение Ричи должно. — Хочешь, отвезу тебя домой?

— Нет! — кричит Эдди, потому что представить себе не может, каково это будет — застрять с Ричи в его крохотной машине прямо сейчас, с громкими голосами Ричи и широкими улыбками, потому что все это больше не чувствуется комфортным, не чувствуются, словно они _его_. — Нет, я хочу прогуляться.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Ричи, оперев руку на бедро, словно он мог бы простоять здесь весь день, просто глядя на учебники в руках Эдди. — Это действительно не проблема.

 _«Я знаю, что не проблема»,_ — хочется огрызнуться ему, но ведь в этом и дело, не так ли? Он не знает, что ему делать с Ричи — больше нет. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Я хочу прогуляться. Получить немного солнечного света. Ты хоть _знаешь_ , что бывает, если в организме недостаточно витамина D?

Ричи закатывает глаза и улыбается той самой улыбкой, которую Эдди определил как свою _особую_ улыбку, ту, которую ему не так часто доводится увидеть.

— Ладно, Эдс. Не забудь, что начало в семь!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — отмахивается Эдди, пытаясь выдавить из себя искреннюю улыбку. — Я ведь хожу туда всего лишь _каждую_ пятницу, Ричард.

И только после этого Ричи все же бежит по тротуару — обратно к своей плохо припаркованной машине и прочь от Эдди. Эдди не может отвести от него взгляд: кажется, что его конечности двигаются без его ведома, он путается в них, спотыкаясь, но никогда — _никогда_ — не дает себе упасть. Каким-то образом у него хватает сил и на то, чтобы не дать упасть Эдди.

~*-*~

В баре, где выступает Ричи, всегда липкие полы. Каждый его шаг сопровождается резким хлюпающим звуком, бьющим его по ушам. Ему хочется разыскать бармена и спросить, убирали ли это место хоть раз должным образом. Но Ричи любит здесь выступать, и он не собирается доводить до того, что их выпнут отсюда лишь потому, что он, возможно, немного помешан на чистоте. По крайней мере не сегодня.

Он заказывает себе выпить и бдительно следит за тем, как готовят его напиток. Он видел достаточно новостей о подозрительных людях, подмешивающих всякую дрянь в напитки в барах, и Эдди не собирается становится частью статистики, нет. Остальное время он оглядывается по сторонам, ища знакомые лица. Он знает, что Ричи, вероятно, уже на месте — в маленькой каморке, которую здесь гордо называют гримеркой. А остальных нет, потому что они больше не приходят.

Забудьте. Они приходят, когда у Ричи есть новый материал, которым он гордится. Тогда они вшестером садятся за столик в глубине зала ( _«Вы не можете сидеть перед сценой! — кричал на них Ричи после первого шоу. — Вы все смотрите на меня своими глазами-бусинками! Садитесь дальше!»._ Эдди всегда опускает тот факт, что ему Ричи всегда — _всегда_ — позволяет садиться у сцены) и смеются над всей той чепухой, которую выдумал Ричи. Но они не приходят постоянно, как это делает Эдди; они не видят прилива адреналина, что пригоняет краску к его щекам, когда он сходит со сцены, _наконец_ проработав новый кусок, и не утешают его, когда его разносят в пух и прах.

Это забота Эдди, и он вовсе не возражает, учитывая, что его выходные, _каждые его выходные_ , и так заняты Ричи; и все же сегодня он ищет знакомые лица в толпе.

Он не совсем понимает это чувство, даже когда садится за один из передних столиков, снова и снова проводя пальцами по бокалу и ожидая, когда Ричи, спотыкаясь, выйдет на эту импровизированную сцену и осветит собой весь зал. Это ведь _действительно_ так. _Эдди_ не должен быть здесь каждую пятницу, чтобы поддержать Ричи. Почему _Стэна_ здесь нет?

 _«Если бы я был парнем Ричи, я бы приходил на его шоу каждую пятницу»,_ — про себя думает Эдди, после чего качает головой. Он не знает, почему подумал об этом; не то чтобы он хотел бы _быть_ его парнем. Они просто близкие друзья, и Эдди желает ему всего только самого лучшего. И он абсолютно точно не думает о том, что в любом случае проводит здесь каждые выходные.

Он думает, что, вероятно, время еще есть. Ричи не появится на сцене ближайшие минут десять, и хотя он никогда не думал, что Стэн даже гипотетически может опаздывать, это совершенно не значит, что это невозможно. Нет нужды злиться заранее, когда Стэн все еще может объявиться.

Разве что… К чертям все это, Стэн уже давно должен быть здесь. Он должен был прийти сюда вместе с Ричи, посмеяться над тем, как сильно его мандражирует, и занять свое место в зале еще как минимум пятнадцать минут назад. Он должен делать то, что делает Эдди.

— Готовы немного посмеяться, ребята? — говорит неуклюжий мужчина, наклоняясь слишком близко к микрофону, словно никогда не делал этого, хотя Эдди знает _наверняка_ , что он объявляет Ричи каждую неделю. — Что ж, предоставьте это дело Ричи Тозиеру.

Спотыкаясь, Ричи выходит на сцену — его конечности, как и всегда, кажутся слишком длинным — и дает пять объявившему его мужчине. Как только он подходит к микрофону, он тут же снимает его с подставки, вместо того, чтобы наклониться к нему, и кричит:

— Че как?

Из толпы раздается пара хлопков — от завсегдатаев бара, желающих его подбодрить, — и Эдди пытается, но не может заставить себя быть в настроении для всего этого.

— Меня зовут Ричи, если вы вдруг не уловили. Ричи «Балабол» Тозиер. Вам может показаться, что это оскорбление, но на самом деле это всего лишь ласковое обращение, придуманное для меня моим лучшим другом, — говорит Ричи, переставая улыбаться толпе, и качает головой. — Я имею в виду, стоит тебе один раз сказать что-то пакостное в присутствии друга и внезапно вместо рта у тебя помойка, а сам ты балабол. Кто ж знал.

Эдди делает глоток, позволяя выступлению Ричи отойти на второй план. У него только пятнадцатиминутный номер сегодня вечером, и Эдди уже слышал его — ему нет нужды слушать его _снова._ Он просто не может перестать думать о сегодняшнем вечере, и о Ричи, и… Серьезно? Почему Стэн не здесь? Кто не придет поддержать своего парня? _Эдди_ никогда бы так не поступил — Ричи заслуживает лучшего.

Он заслуживает кого-то, кто готов пожертвовать своими планами ради того, чтобы поддержать его, и — хэй, это просто к слову пришлось — если Стэн не хочет этого делать, то, возможно, Ричи он не подходит. Ричи нужен определенный тип человека, который будет рядом, и, быть может, Стэн просто не он? Быть может, Эдди стоит сказать что-нибудь…

— Эдди? — раздается голос Ричи — куда тише, чем мгновением назад. Эдди резко поднимает голову, только сейчас осознавая, что он злобно сверлит взглядом пустой стул, что он допил свой напиток, а Ричи, очевидно, закончил выступление.

— Ричи? — говорит он, поднимаясь со своего места, когда Ричи так и не усаживается рядом. — Ты закончил свой номер раньше?

— Нет, — говорит он медленно, качая головой и не сводя с Эдди взгляда. — Я отыграл все до конца.

— Оу.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, касаясь ладонями плеч Эдди, его рук. Эдди стряхивает их и кивает, стараясь говорить надменно, говорить нормально.

— Конечно, почему нет?

— Ты не смеялся, — отвечает Ричи небрежно, но Эдди видит слабую боль во взгляде, в том, как он держит себя. — Ни разу не рассмеялся.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит порвать со Стэном, — выпаливает Эдди, прежде чем успевает остановиться, и тут же поднимает руку, чтобы зажать себе рот.

— _Что?_ — Ричи почти кричит, широко раскрыв глаза и обеспокоено обводя взглядом лицо Эдди.

— Я… — начинает Эдди, по большей степени не находя слов, но он упирает руки в бока, словно знает, что ему сказать: — Я просто имею в виду, что _не потерпел_ бы, если бы мой парень не пришел на мое шоу, но эй, это твоя любовная жизнь, Балабол.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я порвал со Стэном, — говорит Ричи медленно, не сводя глаз с лица Эдди. Этого достаточно, чтобы он начал нервно ерзать на месте, — потому что он недостаточно поддерживает?

— Ну, тебе _не обязательно_ бросать…

— И это все? — Ричи обрывает его. — Нет другой причины?

— Что? Конечно, нет никакой другой причины, — огрызается он, закатывая глаза. — Какая еще может быть причина?

— О, я не знаю, — говорит Ричи с ухмылкой. Эта улыбка… Эдди хочет стереть эту улыбку с его лица. Сейчас он _не должен_ так улыбаться. — Но я подумаю об этом, обещаю.

— Да, да, подумай об этом, — ворчит Эдди. — Я просто не хочу слушать потом твое нытье.

— Не сомневаюсь, — говорит Ричи с той ухмылкой на лице, обнимая Эдди за плечи и таща его к двери. — А теперь, покуда ночь еще только началась, Эдвард, нам столько всего предстоит сделать.

— Не называй меня так, придурок.


	3. Билл.

_Ты мне оставил два наследства:  
Обречена любить,  
Такую рад Отец Небесный  
Любовь заполучить._

_И боли большей, чем моря,  
Отмерил по края,  
Меж вечностью и прахом дня  
Оставил ты меня.*_

— К черту, — говорит Билл, с треском закрывая книгу. К черту семинар по поэзии, к черту их профессора, который напрочь отказывается видеть ценность истории, а самое главное, к черту Эмили Дикинсон. Билл швыряет книгу на пол и отказывается смотреть на нее остаток вечера. Его не волнует, что он будет плохо подготовлен к занятию, не волнует, что его профессор, вероятно, задаст ему трепку за это, потому что он и так _ненавидит_ Билла, только ему уже все равно.

Его сердце болит, и чтение этого стихотворения не облегчает боли.

Проблема в том, что Билл ощущает присутствие Стэна даже тогда, когда его здесь нет. На кухонном столе лежит тетрадь с сочинениями, на обложке которой аккуратно выведено «Стэн Урис», книга, которую он одолжил Биллу, оставлена открытой на кофейном столике, а на книжной полке стоит копия рассказа Билла, которую Стэн прочел и вернул с _комментариями._ Билл так долго и старательно окружал себя Стэном, что ни разу даже не задумался, что будет делать, если ему нужно будет от него _бежать._

— Не могу здесь оставаться, — бормочет Билл, вскакивая с дивана, и ищет ботинки. Он задыхается в собственной квартире, как не задыхался еще две недели назад; и он не должен чувствовать себя так, потому что Стэн никогда не был _его_ , но и отпустить Билл его не может. Он садится на свой велосипед и едет, едет, едет, не очень удивляясь тому, что в итоге оказывается на карьере.

Это _их_ место.

Но Билл здесь один, поэтому _едва ли_ это теперь их место. Стэн не здесь, чтобы хмуро читать учебник или делать вид, что он не наблюдает за Биллом. Его здесь нет, чтобы заставить Билла лечь и нежно намазать солнцезащитным кремом его плечи, его шею, его лицо, его спину.

— Ты сгоришь, — сказал бы Стэн, наморщив нос, втирая жирный крем в кожу Билла, а Билл бы ломал голову, как сказать ему, что он уже горит.

Он был так уверен.

В последний раз, когда они были здесь, он был так _уверен_ , что Стэн тоже этого хочет. Он сиял в лучах солнца, волосы, высохнув, бешено вились, и все, чего Билл желал, — это дотронуться до них, запустить в них пальцы, распутывая узлы в кудрях. Если Стэн и заметил, что Билл медленно двигался к нему, пока их плечи, разгоряченные полуденным солнцем, не соприкоснулись, то ничего не сказал.

Он не собирался слушать «Мозг Донована» вместе со Стэном в тот день; эта история сама по себе невеселая, а для всех, кто знает его с самого детства, она служит напоминанием о том, что он никогда не был достаточно хорош. Но он не считает, что Стэн думает, что это так; что Стэн думает _о нем_ так.

Ему так просто открыть Стэну свою душу.

— Он стукнул кулаком об стол, — начинает он, карабкаясь по склону утеса, — крича…

Он раздевается, скидывая джинсы и ботинки в бесформенную кучу.

— Он стукнул кулаком об стол, крича, что…

Он подходит к краю, позволяя пальцам свиснуть с края скалистого утеса, и представляет Стэна рядом с собой. Он бы не захотел прыгать — он никогда не хочет, — но все равно бы сделал это. Билл позволил бы своим рукам скользнуть по рукам Стэна, переплести с ним пальцы, и утянул бы за собой. Он был бы _так_ близко. Билл может себе представить, каково это — протянуть руки и прижать Стэнли к себе, а эту легкую, тайную улыбку — к его губам. Сегодня он заканчивает фразу в свей голове, когда прыгает в одиночку.

_Что призрак вновь пришел._

~*-*~

Не смотреть на них оказывается сложнее, чем кажется, — особенно, когда все настолько _неправильно._ Стэн должен сидеть здесь, на этом очень маленьком диванчике, тесно прижатый к Биллу. Билл не должен неловко тесниться рядом со злобно дергающимся Эдди. А Стэн не должен сидеть на большом диване, зажатый между Ричи и явно испытывающим дискомфорт Беном. Они прижаты друг к другу, Ричи и Стэн, но кроме этого, кажется, никаких попыток сблизиться предпринимать они не намерены.

— Подвинься, ублюдок, — шипит Ричи, толкая Стэна с такой силой, что он падает в сторону — в противоположную Ричи сторону.

— Это _ты_ хотел сесть рядом со мной, говнюк, — ворчит в ответ Стэн, заезжая локтем Ричи меж ребер.

Билл хочет схватить Ричи за плечи и накричать, потому что все, что он делает, он делает _неправильно._

— Я не думал, что это значит, что ты усядешься _сверху_ , — огрызается Ричи, меняя положение своих ног, чтоб освободить немного места.

— Тебе повезет, если я соглашусь быть _сверху_ , — говорит Стэн, тяжело вздыхая и закатывая глаза — до того сильно, что это, должно быть, больно. Он тоже меняет положение, аккуратно закидывая одну ногу на другую, и поднимая руки, складывая их на коленях. Медленно и осторожно он поднимает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Билла, резко отводя взгляд, когда понимает, что Билл уже на него смотрит. _«Возможно, он скучает по своему старому месту»,_ — про себя думает Билл, после чего качает головой. Ричи тоже его друг, и он _не может_ позволить себе продолжить этот ход мысли. Просто…

Стэн нежный, такой _нежный_ , и он заслуживает нежности в ответ. Билл хочет пробежать кончиками пальцев по ключицам Стэна, провести носом по его щеке, очертить языком мягкие губы. Он хочет прижать свою руку к пояснице Стэна и обнять его за плечи, просто чтоб прижаться к нему еще ближе. Он хочет, хочет, _хочет_.

А Ричи не делает _ничего_ из этого правильно.

~*-*~

Они начали ходить на карьер вдвоем два месяца назад. У Билла только закончилось занятие по поэзии, и он чувствовал, что если он не выпустит пар, то непременно взорвется. Он хотел жаловаться, а еще он хотел, чтобы его утешили, поэтому ему не стоило сильно удивляться тому, что он в конечном итоге оказался у двери Стэна.

Он заходит сам, что стало возможным благодаря Ричи, предоставившему каждому из их компании по копии ключа от квартиры, а затем потребовавшему, чтобы никто и ни при каких обстоятельствах не говорил Стэну, что он это сделал. Это удобно, и на секунду Билл действительно рассматривал возможность сделать то же самое; но мысль о том, что в таком случае Ричи получит неограниченный доступ к его вещам, заставила его от нее отказаться.

— Стэн? — зовет он, закрывая за собой дверь. Однажды он этого не сделал и ощутил на себе ярость разъяренного Стэна; свой урок он с тех пор усвоил.

— Билл? — спрашивает Стэн, высовываясь из-за угла и поднимая бровь. — Умоляю тебя, поделись, как ты зашел.

— Загадка, — Билл жмет плечами, расплываясь в улыбке, когда лицо Стэна недовольно вытягивается.

— Я знаю, что к этому причастен Ричи, Билл, просто скажи, что он сделал, — молит Стэн и, выйдя из-за угла, останавливается посреди коридора, уперев руки в бока, наблюдая за тем, как Билл аккуратно стягивает ботинки у двери.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — говорит Билл; его губы подрагивают в бесплодной попытке подавить улыбку.

— Ладно, — огрызается Стэн, всплескивая руками, и отворачивается, намереваясь вернуться на кухню. — Храни свои секреты.

— Эй, — говорит Билл, хватая Стэна за руку и удерживая ее на секунду или на две больше, чем следовало бы, — хочешь пойти на карьер?

— Билл, — хмурится Стэн, говоря медленно, словно пытаясь понять, шутит Билл или нет, — На улице всего пятьдесят градусов**.

— И? — спрашивает Билл. — Тебе разве не хочется проветриться?

— Ну, было бы неплохо, если бы там было тепло, — говорит Стэн, хмуро разглядывая Билла. Он такой красивый, думает Билл, с этими его морщинками у глаз, которые появляются, когда он сердится, и по-зимнему темными волосами.

— Можешь взять с собой школьные принадлежности, — отвечает он, хватаясь за лямки рюкзака, все еще висящего у него за спиной.

— Чтобы мы смогли позаниматься, — тянет Стэн, произнося каждое слово так, словно оно для него совершенно новое, — на улице. В мороз.

— Там _не настолько_ холодно, — воет Билл, хватая Стэна за плечи. — Пожалуйста.

И Стэн просто смотрит на него — достаточно долго, чтобы Билл начал сомневаться, что он вообще согласится. Билл уже собирается извиниться и признать, что это глупая идея, когда Стэн отвечает, тихо и безэмоционально:

— Хорошо. Но если ты скажешь хоть слово, пока я читаю учебник, то я скину тебя в воду.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — смеется Билл, а сердце его трепещет, когда Стэн, нахмурившись, наклоняется к его лицу.

— Следи за каждым своим шагом, Денбро.

 _«Я лучше буду следить за тобой»,_ — думает Билл про себя и тут же качает головой. Когда он начал превращаться в Ричи?

~*-*~

Крошечная, ничтожная, позорная часть Билла хочет, чтобы он все-таки поддался этому желанию.

~*-*~

Билл удерживается от нытья целых двадцать минут, но даже молча он ерзает на месте так сильно, что сомнений в том, что он мешает Стэну полностью погрузиться в чтение, у него нет. Краем глаза он видит, что Стэн наблюдает за ним, слышит громкие вздохи, когда он в очередной раз меняет положение. Он закрывает книгу, только чтобы открыть ее снова, громко пролистав страницы, и это, кажется, становится последней каплей для Стэна.

— Билл, — Стэн смотрит на него недовольно, откладывая собственный учебник, и сильнее кутается в куртку. — Что не так?

— Все нормально, — машинально отвечает Билл, глядя на Стэна широко раскрытыми глазами невинной лани, но Стэна этим не пронять. Его недовольный взгляд не смягчается, он лишь поднимает бровь вопросительно. — Ладно. Я просто ненавижу этот предмет.

— Это колледж, — говорит Стэн ровным голосом, отчего Билл кривит губы в усмешке. — И ты ненавидишь все предметы.

— Неправда!

— Билл.

— Ладно, это _немного_ , самую капелюшечку, правда, — сдается Билл, расправляя плечи, и машет перед Стэном сборником стихов. — Но _этот_ особенно плох.

— Но разве это не семинар по писательскому мастерству? Разве ты не _хочешь_ стать писателем?

— Я хочу писать _романы_ , Стэнли, — говорит Билл и кривится, выдавливая из себя слова, — не _стихи._

— Знаешь, — говорит Стэн, выхватывая книгу из рук Билла и пролистывая оглавление, — я, конечно, не эксперт, но _кое-что_ в поэзии смыслю.

— Вот как?

— Поэтому я могу помочь. Что тебе нужно прочесть? — спрашивает он, не отрываясь от книги, и вытягивает ноги, устраиваясь поудобней на траве и кутаясь в мягкое одеяло. Он поднимает глаза на Билла прежде, чем он успевает ответить, щуря глаза. — Без обид, но ты ведь правильно их читаешь?

— Я _умею читать_ , Стэнли, — говорит он, будучи совершенно не в состоянии огрызнуться в ответ. — И я должен анализировать Танатопсис***.

— Да, но ты умеешь читать _стихи?_ — спрашивает Стэн, листая книгу в поисках стихотворения. — Ты должен читать их вслух.

Билл думает о затяжном заикании, прячущемся внутри и выходящем в самый неподходящий момент. А поэзия настолько его _угнетает_ , что он даже не сомневается, что будет спотыкаться на каждом втором слове. Стэн в какой-то момент, кажется, тоже это понимает, но он знает, что последнее, что Биллу нужно, — это жалость, поэтому он лишь вздыхает и говорит:

— Иди сюда.

Билл наклоняется, слегка нахмурившись. Он уже собирается спросить, как именно Стэн собирается ему помогать, когда Стэн вплотную пододвигается к нему, оборачивая свое одеяло вокруг Билла, и уже в следующее мгновение Билл не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, насколько Стэн теплый. Однако Стэн рассеянным не кажется — вместо этого он строго смотрит на Билла и говорит:

— Слушай внимательно.

И тогда Стэн начинает читать, мерный темп привлекает внимание Билла, но при этом он совершенно не думает, что Стэн читает, что _имеет_ в виду. Это все еще какая-то цветочная ерунда, излишне длинная к тому же, но может быть…может быть, так оно звучит _немного_ более терпимо. Может быть, все потому, что Стэн читает стих, мягко, но настойчиво. Он ни разу не сбивается, хоть и звучит немного неуверенно, и Билл думает, что мог бы влюбиться в Стэна еще сильнее прямо здесь и сейчас.

— _Но все они твою судьбу разделят,_ — продолжает Стэн, и Билл ловит себя на том, что слушает, прижимаясь к Стэну сильнее, деля с ним его личное пространство. — _Кто весел, тот тебя проводит шуткой, Кто удручен заботой тяжкой, мимо Пройдет угрюм. За привидениями оба Всю жизнь они гоняются_ ***… Билл.

Стэн прерывается внезапно, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него, и лишь тогда Билл замечает, как близко их лица; ему ничего не стоит наклониться ближе и…

— Ты меня слушаешь?

— Да, — говорит Билл возмущенно, ухмыляясь, когда Стэн сам не сдерживает улыбку. — Мне нравится часть про призрака.

— _Приведение_ , Билл, не призрак, — Стэн закатывает глаза, игриво толкая Билла в плечо. — И я не удивлен, честно говоря.

— Заткнись, — скулит Билл, проверяя, насколько близко он может наклониться к Стэну, прежде чем тот что-то ему скажет. Он придвигается еще ближе, плотнее кутая их в одеяло. Стэн не говорит ни слова. — Так лучше.

— Да?

— Слушать, я имею в виду, — говорит Билл, скользя взглядом по лицу Стэна. — Слушать, как _ты_ читаешь, намного лучше.

— Ну что ж, — говорит Стэн, и Билл не может сдержать улыбки, когда видит алый румянец, коснувшийся щек Стэна, — в любое время, Денбро.

— Ловлю на слове, — говорит Билл. Стэн упорно на него не смотрит, не сводя взгляда с водной глади, но на его губах играет легкая улыбка. Искренняя. Биллу редко доводится ее увидеть. Ему хочется забрать ее с собой, чтобы смотреть на нее всякий раз, когда ему плохо.

— Хорошо.

~*-*~

— Если бы я говорил тебе это только однажды, но я говорил тысячу раз, — ворчит Эдди, злобно глядя на Билла своими глазками-бусинками, — что если ты собираешься заводить велик, который застал еще динозавров, то ты на самом деле должен будешь за ним _ухаживать._

— Зачем _мне_ это делать? — говорит Билл, широко ухмыляясь. — Когда у меня есть ты?

— Прошу прощения, я что, твоя мать? — спрашивает Эдди, сердито сжимая Сильвер маленькими пальчиками. — Неужели я превратился в твою мать?

— Моя мать ничего не знает о велосипедах, — смеется Билл, протягивая Эдди небольшой гаечный ключ. Он жалобно дует губы, обращая на Эдди свои большие и жалобно блестящие глаза. — Как и мой отец, честно говоря. А даже если бы кто-то из них _знал_ , они бы никогда мне об этом не сказали. Я же им буквально _не нравлюсь_. Вероятно, поэтому мне нужен кто-то вроде _тебя…_

— Ладно, ладно, _Боже_ , — рычит Эдди, затягивая какой-то болт или какую-то еще хуйню. Билл знает, что _должен_ , но он никогда не обращает внимание, когда Эдди чинит его велик. — И ты не можешь разыгрывать на мне эту карту с родителями.

— _А на ком еще_? — спрашивает Билл, откинувшись и прижав руки к бетону. — Даже Ричи иногда смотрит на меня с жалостью. _Ричи…_

— _Не смей_ упоминать этого придурка, ладно? — говорит Эдди, бросая гаечный ключ слишком сильно. — Просто не надо.

— Ладно, — кивает Билл, позволяя тишине заполнить пространство между ними ненадолго. — Ну, я был на семинаре сегодня и…

— Я имею в виду, ты можешь _поверить_? — говорит Эдди — достаточно громко, чтобы перебить Билла. — Они просто решили начать _встречаться_ , словно это нормально.

— А почему это ненормально?

— Они ужасно смотрятся вместе, Билл! — кричит Эдди, поднимая руку так, словно собирается зачитать целый список. — И без обид, но Стэн — отвратительный парень; он даже не пришел на выступление Ричи вчера, кто, блять, так делает?

— Я бы тоже не пришел на выступление Ричи, — говорит Билл, внезапно ощущая наплыв странной смеси страха и желания защищать. Стэн не виноват, что шоу Ричи скучные (но это неправда, потому что Ричи действительно смешной, и Билл не понимает, _почему_ Стэн не пошел, учитывая, что они типа _влюблены_ ; и это отвратительно, но ему приятно думать о том, что Стэн не пошел).

— Эй, у него классные выступления, и Ричи буквально уморительный, когда он старается и не ведет себя, как… — Эдди замолкает, размахивая руками так, словно Билл таким образом поймет, что он имеет в виду. — _Ричи._ И если бы _я_ встречался с Ричи, я бы пришел на его дурацкое шоу — вот, что я хочу сказать.

— Вот как? — спрашивает Билл, поднимая бровь, рассматривая Эдди, возящегося с Сильвером, с головы до пят. И румянец на его щеках не ускользает от внимания Билла.

— Это… Я не имею в виду… — Эдди сбивается, опуская руки, и злобно зыркает на Билла. — Заткнись, Денбро.

 _«Точно»,_ — думает Билл про себя, потому что он понимает, что Эдди чувствует в этот момент. Он понимает.

~*-*~

Это глупо. Он _не должен_ быть здесь. Стэн — его друг и, Боже… _Ричи_ — его друг. Он готов умереть за каждого из них — даже несколько раз, — это все _неправильно._ Но он не может остановить себя и все же стучит — немного громче, чем нужно — в дверь Стэна, не в силах игнорировать бешено бьющееся в груди сердце — словно оно знает, что Стэн рядом, и хочет выпрыгнуть ему навстречу, и…

— Билл? — спрашивает Стэн, открыв дверь, и хмурится. Он выглядит мягким в теплом свитере, рукава которого закатаны совсем чуть-чуть. Его волосы выглядят немного растрепанными, словно кто-то снова и снова зарывался в них пальцами. И на краткий миг он готов молиться, чтобы Стэн сам был автором сего беспорядка.

— А ты не должен быть у Ричи на выступлении? — выпаливает Билл, стоит ему увидеть Стэна, потому что сегодня суббота и Ричи, вероятно, уже в баре, а Биллу просто _необходимо_ знать, насколько это все реально.

— Что? О чем ты… — говорит Стэн, опуская взгляд на часы; они у него все из себя причудливые, с кучей шестеренок, и, помимо всего прочего, показывают и дату. — О, сегодня суббота. Я не… Я не хожу на его шоу; только если он хочет представить что-то новое.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает Билл, усиленно делая вид, что не просит о чем-то, на что, он знает, надеяться не стоит.

— Почему нет? Ну, не знаю, Билл, возможно, потому у меня есть дела поважнее, — говорит Стэн и закатывает глаза, словно это — очевидная вещь.

— Но вы встречаетесь.

— И? Что… — он, кажется, улавливает что-то на лице Билла, что-то, что заставляет его замолчать, заставляет его глаза глаза немного расшириться — достаточно для того, чтобы Билл заметил перемену. — Я не был на его выступлении.

— Стэн, — начинает он, чувствуя, как к глазам подкатывают слезы. Эти чувства к Стэну слишком сильные, слишком тяжелые, чтобы справляться с ними в одиночку. Он знает, что это нечестно, но он просто _не может._ — Прости меня.

— За что? Билл? — говорит Стэн, делая шаг вперед; выглядит он более обеспокоенным, чем раньше. Он тянется к Биллу, хватая его за плечи, и Билл позволяет ему это. Потому что ему страшно, и больно, и он так влюблен в этого парня. — Билл? Что не так?

— Это… Я не должен так с тобой поступать, — говорит Билл, пытаясь отстраниться, чтобы развернуться и уйти домой, оставив все эти неуместные чувства при себе. Он помнит, как сам говорил Эдди, что _«нужно научиться отпускать»_ , и это как раз то, чем он намерен заняться. Но Стэн не отпускает, нет; он сжимает плечи Билла, впивается пальцами в рубашку, затаскивая его в квартиру. — Стэн, отпусти.

— Нет, Билл, я не отпущу тебя просто так, не когда ты в таком состоянии, — Стэн качает головой, но так и не ослабляет, ни на мгновение, хватку. — Просто расскажи, что случилось. Позволь мне помочь.

— Ты не можешь помочь, Стэн, и мне жаль, _прости меня,_ я не должен был приходить сюда, — говорит Билл, глядя себе под ноги, и трясет плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть с них руки Стэна. Это работает, но лишь потому что его ладони перемещаются на руки Билла, обхватывая его запястья.

— Билл, — говорит он снова, тихо и взволнованно, шагая в личное пространство Билла, отчаянно пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, — что бы ни случилось, ты можешь сказать мне. Просто скажи, что не так…

— Я влюблен в тебя, — говорит Билл, поднимая наконец свои покрасневшие глаза на Стэна. Молчание между ними затягивается; Стэн просто смотрит на него, и этого достаточно, чтобы Биллу захотелось кричать.

— Билл…

— Я знаю, _я знаю_ , что облажался, окей? Я знаю, что ждал слишком долго, и что это нечестно по отношению к тебе, но Стэн, — Билл шепчет его имя, словно молитву, — я думаю о тебе, просыпаясь утром, и мне так _легко_ представить тебя рядом, в моей жизни. Я, я вижу твои книги на своих полках и твою одежду у себя в шкафу. Я _вижу_ тебя на своем диване, когда возвращаюсь домой, и я не хочу _никого_ другого — никогда не хотел. Я люблю тебя.

В этот раз он говорит увереннее, вглядываясь в лицо Стэна: его глаза широко раскрыты, а рот приоткрыт от шока, но Билла волнуют лишь его руки. Руки, которые все еще сжимают его запястья, но теперь…теперь большие пальцы крепко вжимаются в его ладони. Одна часть Билла хочет наслаждаться этим прикосновением, наслаждаться полным вниманием Стэнли, а другая хочет кричать _«пусти»_ , потому что… Это ведь он и должен будет сделать, когда все закончится?

— И мне жаль.

— Тебе жаль? Что… О чем ты, Билл? — спрашивает Стэн, и в голосе его слышно отчаяние. — Почему это нечестно? Билл, я…

— Потому что ты с Ричи! — кричит Билл, поднося руки к его лицу, но Стэн все равно не отпускает, нет. Он перемещает ладони на сгиб локтей Билла. — И это _нечестно_ с моей стороны — вываливать все это на тебя, потому что ты с кем-то другим, я знаю. И мне жаль. Но Стэн, я люблю тебя _так_ долго, и я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль. Мне просто нужно, чтоб ты понял…

— Билл.

— Что мне нужно немного времени. Я _не могу_ видеть вас вместе, _прости меня…_

— Билл, — шепчет Стэн, а потом… Он убирает руки Билла со своего лица и резко наклоняется к нему. У него мягкие губы — мягче, чем Билл ожидал, — но прижимается он крепко, одной рукой нежно обхватывая лицо Билла. Билл же обеими руками тянется к груди Стэна, сжимая его свитер. Эта близость кажется ему невероятной, и Биллу нужно больше, чем несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, почему он вообще здесь оказался.

— Что ты _делаешь?_ — требует он, отталкивая Стэнли, хотя это последнее, чего он хочет. — Ты ведь встречаешься с Ричи, ты не можешь…

— Мы не вместе, — Стэн говорит быстрее, чем когда-либо, отчаянно разглядывая чужое лицо.

— _Что?_ — спрашивает Билл, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла — он _видел_ их вместе, они _сказали_ , что встречаются.

— Мы не вместе, лишь притворялись, — Стэн частит, не выпуская рук Билла из своих, словно боится, что он может убежать. — Это… Это была идея Ричи. Мы просто хотели заставить вас с Эдди ревновать, но я не думал, что это сработает, потому что, я не думал, что ты…

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Билл, чувствуя себя немного менее напуганным, чем раньше, отмечая, как Стэн расцветает, улыбаясь широко. — Я люблю тебя, но не могу поверить, что вы это сделали. Это _тупейшая_ идея из всех, что мне доводилось слышать.

— Я так и сказал! — кричит Стэн, направляя этот прилив энергии на то, чтобы притянуть Билла чуточку ближе. Не то чтобы Билл возражает. — Но Ричи может быть очень убедительным. Кроме того, это сработало.

— Я хотел признаться тебе в тот день, на карьере, — говорит Билл, уставившись на Стэна равнодушным взглядом, — но я…

— Я понимаю, — обрывает его Стэн, кивая. — Я так много раз хотел сказать что-нибудь и…не говорил.

— Так вы с Ричи не вместе? — спрашивает Билл, расплываясь в улыбке, когда Стэн качает головой.

— Я бы _никогда_ не стал встречаться с ним, поверить не могу, что вы повелись на это так легко, — говорит Стэн и сам улыбается, стоит Биллу рассмеяться.

— И…

— И я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет он, наклоняясь достаточно близко, чтобы их носы касались друг друга. — Я всегда любил тебя, Билл.

— Слава Богу, — говорит Билл — себе по большей степени, — а затем прижимается к Стэну, обхватывая его руками за талию, притягивая его к себе полностью и прижимаясь потрескавшимися губами к мягким губам Стэна снова и снова.

~*-*~

Он не помнит, как оказался в комнате Стэна, но просыпается он в его кровати, завернутый в теплое одеяло. Темные кудри Стэна рассыпаны по подушке, отливая золотом в солнечном свете. Билл утыкается лицом в шею Стэна, крепче обнимает его за талию и думает: _«Быть может, у меня действительно получится»._

— Ты не спишь? — спрашивает Стэн. У него хриплый после сна голос, от которого у Билла покалывает кончики пальцев, поэтому он прижимается губами к изгибу шеи Стэна; он улыбается, прижимаясь к его коже, когда чувствует, как одной рукой Стэн хватает его за бедро.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Билл вместо «доброе утро», потому что хочет видеть, как Стэн, потягиваясь, улыбается в ответ. Он не думает, что когда-нибудь устанет от этого. Стэн быстро поворачивается и садится прямо на Билла, расположив колени по обе стороны от его талии.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, эмо-ублюдок, — говорит он, и улыбка на его лице ослепляет. Он сияет так ярко, что Биллу больно смотреть, но он не отводит взгляд. Он никогда не отвернется.

~*-*~

Они шныряют по квартире Стэна и варят кофе между поцелуями. Стэн прислоняется к кухонному столу, пряча улыбку за краем кружки, но его босые пальцы все ближе и ближе подбираются к ногам Билла, и Билл улыбается, когда чувствует, как они трутся о его икру, лодыжку.

Они крадутся обратно в комнату Стэна и забираются в его постель с каким-то головокружительным волнением, потому что теперь это их жизнь. Прижавшись друг к другу, их ноги переплетаются под простынями, и Билл вдруг понимает, что не может перестать касаться Стэна; его пальцы скользят вверх и вниз по его руке, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы нежно поцеловать Стэна в плечо.

— Поверить не могу, что вы действительно поверили, что я встречаюсь с _Ричи_ , — смеется Стэн куда-то в кружку.

— Вы сказали, что встречаетесь! — сокрушается Билл, вытягиваясь, чтобы ему удобней было ныть. — К тому же вы уже живете вместе, и вы ладите. Что я должен был думать?

— Ты должен знать, что Ричи мне как брат, — говорит Стэн, закатывая глаза. — Мой невероятно надоедливый брат.

— Это были худшие две недели в моей жизни, Стэн, прояви хоть каплю сочувствия, — хнычет Билл, обнимая Стэна за талию и прижимаясь лицом к его шее. — Я даже даже домашку делать не мог.

— Погоди, для тех семинаров по поэзии? — спрашивает Стэн, усаживаясь прямо, когда Билл кивает головой. — Билл, ты серьезно?

— Что?

— Я не для того так старался, чтобы ты в итоге получил четверку, — говорит Стэн, хватая свой телефон, и чуть ли не швыряет его Биллу. — Найди мне стихи, Билл.

— Но…

— Найди. Мне. Стихи. Билл, — говорит Стэн, и Билл делает то, что велено, потому что он не хочет умирать. Они все равно старые, часть общественного достояния, так сказать, так что их легко найти. Когда он загружает каждый из них, он возвращает телефон Стэну, который смотрит на него со смесью нежности и крайнего раздражения.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Стэн — точно так же, как в тот день в карьере, только теперь он раскрывает объятия и улыбается, когда Билл кладет голову ему на грудь, устраиваясь поудобнее, пока Стэн читает вслух. Чем больше Стэн читает, тем мягче он становится, и если бы Билл знал, что он становится таким, он бы попросил Стэна читать ему вслух давным-давно.

— _Всё, чем владею, принесла,_ — разносится голос Стэна в тихом полумраке комнаты. — _И сердце, вместо слов, И вместе с сердцем — все поля…_

Он читает, поворачиваясь, чтобы нежно поцеловать Билла в макушку. Это вызывает у Билла улыбку, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стэнли, вместо того чтобы читать вместе с ним следующую строчку:

— _И весь простор лугов._

— _Забуду — кто-то пусть учтёт,_ — теперь он мягко целует лицо Билла, кончик его носа, — _Чтоб всё сошлось, сочтут…_

— _Всё, и помимо сердца, пчёл,_ — выдыхает Стэн Биллу в рот, их губы соприкасаются, но они не целуются. Он теряет телефон где-то на кровати, и Билл вдруг понимает, что соскальзывает с этой теплой груди, позволяя Стэну сесть на него сверху, оседлав его талию, и нависнуть над ним, ни на мгновение не отводя взгляда от его лица. Его сердце стучит в ушах, он поднимает руки, чтобы провести ладонями по бедрам Стэна, в то время как Стэн касается его щеки, губы скользят по лбу, скулам, носу и останавливаются в миллиметре чужих от губ. Стэн льнет к ним, но так и не целует — не до того, как закончит стихотворение; он касается губ Билла с каждым словом, которое он шепчет: — _Что в клевере живут_ ****.

А потом их губы встречаются, и Билл не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме прикосновения кожи Стэна к своей собственной, тепла его рук на лице, груди, бедрах. Он путается пальцами в беспорядочных кудрях и тянет за волосы у основания головы Стэна; в тот момент он решает, что ничто — ни поэзия, ни живопись, ни музыка — никогда не сравнится с тем звуком, что издает Стэн.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Emily Dickinson — You left me, sweet, two legacies (перевод Сергея Долгова): https://www.stihi.ru/2008/08/09/1711  
> ** Минутка ликбеза 2.0: если кто-то не знал (а вдруг), в Америке для измерения температуры пользуются шкалой Фаренгейта, поэтому здесь имеет место быть такая дикая на первый взгляд цифра. В переводе на Цельсий, впрочем, получается немного — всего 10°C.   
> ***Уильям Каллен Брайант — Танатопсис: https://rustih.ru/uilyam-kallen-brajant-tanatopsis/  
> **** Emily Dickinson — It s all I have to bring today (перевод Сергея Долгова): https://www.stihi.ru/2008/08/25/2200
> 
> Find yourself a man, who will love you the way Bill Denbrough loves Stan Uris.


	4. Ричи.

Он не уверен, когда он влюбился в Эдди — по сути, это чувство всегда было с ним. Это нечто незыблемое, как биение его собственного сердца. Оно живет во всем, что он делает, в каждом движении, каждом действии, потому что Эдди одновременно раздражает и опьяняет.

Он помнит, впрочем, когда _осознал_. Дабы внести ясность: он всегда знал, что Эдди ему _нравится_. Он милый и странный, единственный, кто способен сочетать в себе необузданную энергию и способность к глупости — под стать Ричи. Но только когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, Ричи подумал: «Черт, я думаю, что влюблен».

Они стояли в очереди в продуктовый магазин, по полной пользуясь свободой, которой была для них новенькая с пятнадцатилетним пробегом машина Ричи, и слушали, как тридцатилетний мужчина кричит на кассира из-за купона, срок действия которого определенно истек. И это было дерьмово, потому что они стояли в очереди к экспресс-кассе — в очереди, которая была создана для быстроты, вежливости и определенно не для споров из-за просроченных купонов.

— Господи, — пробормотал Эдди себе под нос, взволнованно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ричи с улыбкой наблюдал за пружинящим, как взбешенный кот, Эдди. Но время шло, и в какой-то момент Эдди покачал головой, поджав губы, словно сорокалетний отец, коим он действительно был внутри, и, всплеснув руками, очень громко воскликнул: — Господи Иисусе, чувак!

— Прошу прощения? — огрызнулся мужчина, оглядывая Эдди с головы до ног — вероятно оценивая его миниатюрное телосложение и грубое поведение: — У тебя проблема?

— Эм, да, у меня есть проблема, чувак, — полный агрессии и решимости, огрызнулся Эдди в ответ. — Поэтому почему бы тебе не купить уже свое дерьмо и не свалить, чтобы мы все могли продолжить наш день.

— Ты не можешь так со мной разговаривать, — мужчина смотрел на них широко раскрытыми глазами, словно никак не мог взять в толк, как у двух шестнадцатилетних подростков могут быть такие проблемы с поведением. — Ты всего лишь ребенок.

— Слышишь, Эдс? — хохотнул Ричи, прокручивая в голове борьбу с монстрами, матерями и придурками по имени Генри-чертов-Бауэрс. Он обнял Эдди за плечи и рассмеялся, когда тот попытался (безуспешно) отмахнуться от него: — Ты просто ребенок.

— Да, — кивнул Эдди, поднимая руки к подбородку, будто бы глубоко погруженный в свои собственные мысли. — Да, я всего лишь ребенок, а ты просто мудак.

Мужчина уставился на них, наблюдая за тем, как Ричи смеется, а Эдди вибрирует от праведного негодования; он видел, как Эдди прижался к Ричи и как Ричи в ответ слегка сжал его плечи. И тогда он улыбнулся самодовольно, обращая свое внимание на Ричи:

— Получше контролируй своего парня, он ведет себя как животное.

— Контролируй? — Ричи взвизгнул, потому что, черт возьми, на свете не было никого, кто мог контролировать Эдди. Даже сам Эдди.

— Животное? Я покажу тебе зверя, — огрызнулся Эдди. Он сморщился от ярости, а потом резко обернулся…

— Эдди, не надо! — закричал Ричи в тот самый момент, когда Эдди, то и дело раздувая ноздри, харкнул мужчине прямо в лицо.

А потом началась суматоха: словно издалека Ричи слышал возмущенные крики мужчины, то, как он требовал, чтобы кто-нибудь вызвал полицию, а кассир говорит им подождать секунду, но все его внимание в тот момент было сосредоточено на том, чтобы как можно быстрее вывести Эдди из магазина, напрочь забыв о напитках и закусках. Он провел Эдди через стоянку и мысленно поблагодарил всех богов, о которых только мог подумать, за то, что Эдди был таким маленьким, потому что, он пусть и боролся с Ричи все время, Тозиер все еще мог спокойно усадить его в свою машину, прежде чем они бы попали в еще большую беду.

— Поверить не могу, что ты только что это сделал, — простонал Ричи, качая головой, как «Волшебный экран»* с крайне скверным наброском, и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

— Что? — проворчал Эдди, скрестив руки на груди в чрезмерно драматичной манере. — Этот старый придурок вынудил меня плюнуть ему в лицо.

Ричи потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать сказанное, а затем он с громким стуком опустил голову на руль, простонав:

— Я не должен был позволять тебе смотреть «Санни»**, мне надо было быть _умнее_.

— Да, но ты уже это сделал, — прорычал Эдди — наполовину самодовольный, наполовину злой, — а сделанного не воротишь.

Тогда в голове у Ричи мелькнула мысль, что Эдди — дикий и бешеный, и что он непременно навлечет на Ричи беду и никогда не возьмет на себя за это ответственность. _Никогда_.

Он хотел схватить лицо Эдди и сказать: «Я люблю тебя, психопатище, я _люблю_ тебя». Но Эдди все так же злился, злился, злился и дулся на переднем сидении, так что он передумал. Иметь дело с разъяренным Эдди всегда неразумно, и Ричи пообещал себе, что скажет Эдди позже, но потом Эдди потребовал, чтобы он отвез его на заправку, потому что _«я хочу свою гребаную колу, Ричи»_ , и момент был безнадежно потерян в визге изношенных тормозов.

~*-*~

Эдди плюхается рядом с ним в ту же самую секунду, как он оказывается на месте, хотя он и _знает_ , что Стэн тоже придет. Он определенно знает, что делает. Ричи надеется, что он знает, что делает. И все же он не жалуется, потому что Эдди теплый и невероятно живой; он мельтешит, словно бегущий на всех парах хомяк, рассказывая свою историю Бев и Майку, активно жестикулируя в процессе. Руки Ричи, сжимающие стакан, буквально зудят от желания сократить разделяющее их расстояние и обнять Эдди за плечи. Он хочет сжать его в объятиях, чувствовать, как его Эдди яростно пихается, раздражаясь.

— А потом эта пирамида. Да, у них есть эти чертовы нереальные пирамиды и… _какого хера?_ — рявкает Эдди, широко раскрыв глаза, когда замечает идущих к ним Стэна и Билла. Бев и Майк оборачиваются, удивляясь приглушенно той картине, что разворачивается перед ними.

Потому что Стэна к их столику для пикника ведет за руку счастливый Билл.

И он _смеется_. Громко и заразительно, и Билл улыбается так широко, что на его щеках появляются ямочки, и…

— Это что, засос? — кричит Ричи, заметив фиолетовый синяк у основания шеи Стэна.

— Я…что… _нет_ , — немедленно огрызается Стэн, поднимая свободную руку, дабы прикрыть место, на котором _определенно_ красуется засос.

— Засос? — рядом с ним возмущается Эдди, но Ричи слишком поглощен румянцем, которым покрывается Стэн, и тем, как его пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Билла. И сам он расплывается в улыбке, когда Стэн одаривает его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Ты…

— Заткнись.

— И Билл…

— _Заткнись._

— Так все и было, не правда ли? — вопрошает Ричи требовательно, едва сдерживая смех. Он слишком зациклен на переполняющей его радости за Стэна и уже мысленно составляет список всех вещей, которые он заставит Стэна сделать — потому что он официально _в долгу_ перед Ричи. Так что, возможно, это он виноват, что он упускает момент, когда Эдди буквально начинает вибрировать рядом с ним: — Денбро был в твоей комнате сегодня утром? Так вот почему ты себя так странно вел?

— Ты _что_? — кричит Эдди, хлопая ладонями по столу, и поднимается со своего места, наклоняясь к паре. — Как ты мог…как ты мог _так_ поступить с Ричи?

— Эдди… — начинает Ричи, пытаясь объяснить все, пока обстановка не накалилась слишком сильно, но Эдди уже разозлился, и Ричи прекрасно знает, как трудно вытащить его из этого состояния.

— Нет, _не оправдывай_ его, — огрызается Эдди, поворачиваясь к Стэну — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот закатывает глаза. — Ты просто…ты думаешь, что можешь просто _изменить_ Ричи, а потом прийти сюда и _выставлять это напоказ_ , как будто это…как будто это _нормально_? Да еще и в вашем собственном доме, который вы делите с Ричи, изменить. Ты — _шлюха_.

— Эдди, все не так, — начинает Билл, морщась, и сводит брови на переносице, пытаясь объясниться; он делает полшага в сторону, прикрывая Стэна собой. Но это не помогает успокоить Эдди; единственное, чего он добивается, — переключает ярость Эдди на себя.

— А _ты_! — кричит Эдди, поднимая руку и агрессивно тычет ей в Билла. — Я ожидал от тебя _большего_. Ричи — твой друг, а ты просто…ты просто _разлучник_!

— Эдди, — говорит Стэн, закатывая глаза, когда Эдди снова возмущенно взвизгивает.

— Нет! _Не начинай_ , Стэнли, _ничего_ не в порядке, ты… _пустышка_. Вы не можете входить и выходить из отношений с людьми, _даже не сказав_ им об этом. А дальше что, а? Ты собираешься пройтись по всей нашей компании? Ты собираешься увести Майка у Бев? Позвольте заметить, что _меня_ у тебя соблазнить _не получится_. Нет, хо-хо, я _не буду_ …

Эдди замолкает от взрыва хохота, который у Ричи исходит, кажется, из самого его утроба. Все, включая Бев и Майка, которые наблюдали за всем этим со смесью замешательства и ужаса, поворачиваются, переключая свое внимание на Ричи, когда тот хватается за свой живот. Все, кроме, разве что, Стэна, который с силой сжимает переносицу, глядя куда-то на небо.

— Какого _хуя_ , Ричи? — Эдди обращает свой гнев на Тозиера, его пальцы, сжимающие край стола, дрожат. — Это не смешно!

— _Смешно_ , — говорит Ричи сквозь смех, вытирая слезы, скопившиеся в уголках его глаз. — Ты бы _понял_ , если бы сам себя _послушал_.

— Это не так! — кричит Эдди, тыча пальцем в сторону Стэна. — Все, что я знаю, — это то, что он делает все _неправильно_. Он причинил тебе боль, а я люблю тебя, и я _никогда_ …

— Что? — спрашивает Ричи, внезапно почувствовав, что из комнаты высосали весь воздух. И это не имеет _никакого смысла_ , потому что они на улице, и Эдди все еще трясет, но теперь он выглядит не злым, а испуганным, маленьким и смущенным.

— Что? — спрашивает Эдди. — Я ничего не сказал. Что?

Но эти слова Ричи хотел услышать с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, и он не собирался сдаваться так просто:

— Ты только что сказал, что любишь меня.

— Нет, не говорил, — лжет Эдди, стиснув зубы, и выходя из-за стола для пикника. Ричи тоже спешит вылезти, потому что не собирается отпускать Эдди.

— Нет, сказал, — возражает Ричи, протягивая руки к Эдди, словно он — дикий зверь.

— Нет, черт возьми, не говорил.

— Ты только что сказал _«я люблю тебя»_ , Эдди, мы все слышали, — говорит Ричи и делает роковой шаг навстречу. Это для Эдди, очевидно, слишком, потому что он прослеживает этот шаг загнанным взглядом, после чего он поворачивается и просто… _Бежит_.

— О, черт побери, — бормочет Ричи, а затем гонится за этим абсолютно диким мальчиком, словно марафонец. — Эдди, ты что, блядь, серьезно?

— Я не буду разбираться с этим прямо сейчас! — кричит Эдди в ответ, резко поворачивая за дерево, отчего Ричи тормозит слишком резко и спотыкается, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

— Нет, будешь! — Ричи кричит в ответ, не впервые радуясь их драматичной разнице в росте — его шаги намного длиннее, чем у Эдди, и ему не требуется много времени, чтобы догнать и схватить его за плечи. — _Эдди_.

— Что?! — орет Эдди, извиваясь в руках Ричи и шипя, словно кошка. — Я не понимаю, что происходит, и я _хочу_ , чтобы ты сейчас же отпустил меня, поэтому почему бы тебе не _убрать_ свои руки от меня…

— Это совсем не так, Эдди, Господи, — говорит Ричи и делает один маленький вдох, набираясь храбрости, и… — Я был влюблен в тебя всю свою жизнь, и ты думаешь, что я собираюсь так легко тебя _отпустить_? Боже мой, ты под кайфом?

— _Что_? — кричит Эдди, изворачиваясь в руках Ричи, дабы получше рассмотреть его лицо.

— Я буквально _без ума от тебя_ , где ты был? — спрашивает Ричи. Ему хочется всплеснуть руками, но он боится, что если сейчас отпустит Эдди, то он снова убежит.

— Ты _что_? Ты встречаешься со Стэном, или встречался до того…

— О боже, мы же явно притворялись, как вы все поверили, он же даже мне трогать его задницу не разрешал. _Да ладно вам!_ — Ричи громко вздыхает, закатывая глаза, кончиками пальцев впиваясь в плечи Эдди, когда тот начинает дрожать.

— _Притворялись_?

— Ну, да, мы хотели…

— Мы? — рычит Эдди, приподняв одну бровь.

— _Я_ хотел посмотреть, смогу ли я добиться от тебя реакции, — поправляет Ричи, медленно убирая пальцы с плеч Эдди и перемещая ладони на его шею.

— Ты тупой идиот, придурок, _ублюдок_ , — внезапно кричит Эдди, ударяя кулаками в грудь Ричи — недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль. Но этого достаточно, чтобы он отступил на шаг или два.

— Который трахнул твою маму, — Ричи ухмыляется криво, еще больше расплываясь в улыбке, когда Эдди кричит в ответ. — Мы провели прекрасную ночь вдвоем.

— Не к месту, Ричи, _не к месту_ , — уверяет он, все еще прижимая кулак к груди Ричи.

— А когда это вообще бывает к месту?

— Ричи!

— Ладно, ладно! — Ричи смеется, поднимая руку и нежно обхватывая ладонью кулак, все еще прижатый к его груди. — Слушай, я знаю, что это глупо, но я… Мне было страшно, окей? Потому что это, это бегство… Если бы я сказал, что люблю тебя, а ты бы _убежал_ , я был бы…я был бы раздавлен, Эдди.

— Я бы не убежал, если бы ты просто _сказал_ мне об этом…

— Ты вообще знал? — спрашивает он — внезапно серьезнее, чем когда-либо.

— Что? — Спрашивает Эдди, недоуменно подняв брови.

— Ты никогда не давал мне никаких намеков … — бормочет Ричи, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем кожу Эдди и глядя на него сверху вниз. — Ты хоть осознавал, что любишь меня? До того, как ты выпалил это в ярости?

— Я…

— Вот видишь!

— Ладно, это так! — Эдди кричит, защищаясь. — Я _всегда_ знал, что между нами есть что-то особенное, Ричи, я всегда знал, что я хочу тебя больше, чем я когда-либо хотел кого-то еще. Я просто…мои чувства к тебе никогда не менялись, понятно? Трудно осознать, что ты влюблен, когда это буквально всегда было так.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Ричи, чувствуя, как что-то теплое и легкое трепещет в его груди, потому что он понимает _это_ чувство, — потому что я тоже всегда любил тебя.

А потом он подается вперед, чтобы коснуться потрескавшихся губ, двигаясь медленно, медленно, медленно. Когда рука Эдди скользит по его щеке, мягко обхватывая подбородок, он широко улыбается, плавно двигаясь вместе с Эдди.

— Почему ты всегда идешь самым трудным путем? — спрашивает Эдди хрипло, наконец отстраняясь, и упирается лбом о Ричи. — Типа, _притвориться что встречаешься_ с нашим _другом_? Ты хоть понимаешь, как сильно я ненавидел Стэна последние две недели?

— Ну…

— О _черт_ , Стэн! — Кричит Эдди, резко отстраняясь с широко раскрытыми глазами, поворачивая голову в сторону и пытаясь мельком увидеть их столик, за которым теперь сидят две пары, которые даже не пытаются делать вид, что не пялятся. — Я назвал его шлюхой.

— Да, — легко соглашается Ричи, широко улыбаясь.

— И пустышкой, — стонет Эдди, тяжело опуская голову на грудь Ричи и легкомысленно улыбаясь, когда Ричи обвивает руками его плечи, заключая его в объятия.

— И так тоже, — кивает Ричи. — Не забывай, что назвал Билла разлучником.

— Черт побери, Ричи, это все твоя вина! — он плюет в ткань рубашки Ричи, ворча, когда чувствует, как Ричи сотрясается в беззвучном смехе. — Это не смешно!

— У меня такое чувство, что он не слишком зол, — говорит Ричи, ловя взгляд Стэна с другого конца парка. Он кивает головой и ухмыляется, глядя на поднятые вверх большие пальцы Стэна. — Он, вероятно, заставит тебя извиниться только пять — может быть, шесть — раз. Нестрашно.

~*-*~

— Послушай, мне жаль.

— С чего вдруг?

— Ты _знаешь_.

— Ах? — вопрошает Стэн, приподнимая одну бровь и переводя взгляд с Эдди на Билла. — Билл, ты знаешь, за что он извиняется?

— Я не очень уверен, — говорит Билл, посмеиваясь, не в силах продолжать эту игру с серьезным выражением лица, которым в совершенстве владел Стэн. Лицо у Стэна спокойное, бесстрастное, но в глазах пляшут черти. Ричи знает этот взгляд, знает, что Стэн не остановится, пока не выжмет из Эдди все соки.

— Да пошли вы, — огрызается Эдди, сидящий рядом с Ричи, и тяжело наваливается ему на бок.

— Ничего себе, вот это извинение, — произносит Стэн невозмутимо, изящно подперев голову рукой. Он похож на статую: идеальная осанка и угловатая челюсть прекрасно сочетаются с профилем Билла, который сутулится рядом с ним, нежно проводя рукой вверх и вниз по его спине.

— Детка, — говорит Ричи, пытаясь сдержать собственный смех, когда Эдди сердито дергается у него под мышкой.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Эдди сквозь зубы, — что я назвал тебя шлюхой.

— И пустышкой, — услужливо подсказывает Билл.

— _И_ пустышкой, — сердито сверкает глазами Эдди.

— Хорошо, — Стэн сверлит Эдди взглядом несколько долгих секунд, после чего наконец соглашается, кивая самому себе. Ричи чувствует, как Эдди расслабляется, и ему хочется кричать _«слишком рано»_ , потому что он _знает_ Стэна. И именно в этот момент Стэн говорит:

— Теперь извинись перед Биллом.

— Перед Биллом? — Эдди едва слюной не брызжет, а глаза его расширяются от возмущения.

— Ты назвал его разлучником, — говорит Стэн, откидываясь назад и сочувственно похлопывая Билла — который, к его чести, напускает на себя впечатляюще расстроенный вид, — по плечу, — это действительно задело его чувства.

— Вовсе нет!

— Я просто не могу поверить, что ты так плохо обо мне думаешь, — бормочет Билл, качая головой и утирая фальшивую слезу. — Я думал, мы _друзья_.

— _О боже мой_! — восклицает Эдди, вскидывая руки вверх, и Ричи не может остановиться; он подается вперед, утыкаясь лицом в волосы Эдди и безудержно смеясь. — _Прости_ , что я назвал тебя разлучником, _Уильям_.

— Извинения приняты, — легко соглашается Билл, отклоняясь назад, чтобы положить голову Стэну на плечо. — Это было так трудно?

— Я лучше умру, чем сделаю это снова.

— Но тогда останемся только мы с твоей мамой, — говорит Ричи, посмеиваясь над рассерженным Эдди.

Тогда Эдди встает со скамейки, окидывает взглядом знакомые лица и начинает кричать: «Ладно, знаете, _что_ …».

~*-*~

— И что? — спрашивает Майк, оглядывая четверку шокированным взглядом. — Мы не обсудим это?

— А что тут обсуждать? — спрашивает Ричи, пожимая плечами, про себя посмеиваясь озадаченным выражением лица Майка. — Просто обычный день из жизни Ричи Тозиера.

— А что насчет того, что вы со Стэном якобы встречались последние две недели? — спрашивает Майк, высоко поднимая брови и обнимая Бев за талию.

— Эх, что в прошлом, то в прошлом, — отмахивается от него Ричи.

— Худшие две недели в моей жизни, — говорит Стэн и ловко уворачивается от брошенного в его сторону желудя.

— Ты будешь бережно хранить в памяти наше время, проведенное вместе, я знаю, — говорит Ричи, тыча пальцем в лицо Стэна. — Однажды ты проснешься и подумаешь: «Хотел бы я не пасть жертвой эмо-притяжения Билла Денбро, я должен был дорожить своим временем с Ричи, когда у меня была такая возможность. Теперь я должен смотреть…».

— Вы, ребята, сумасшедшие, — отрезает Бев, качая головой и поворачиваясь к Майку. — Детка, я очень рада, что ты пригласил меня на свидание нормальным способом.

— Скорее скучным способом.

— Подождите, пока Бен не услышит вашу историю. Он не поверит, насколько вы глупы, ребята.

~*-*~

Быть с Эдди — это почти то же самое, что _не быть_ с ним. Вероятно, это потому, что они были неестественно близки с тех самых пор, как познакомились в первом классе. Эдди все еще говорит Ричи заткнуться и без проблем перечисляет все причины, по которым Ричи ведет себя _«как гребаный идиот, как о боже, Ричи, ты сейчас серьезно, ты серьезно»_.

Разница только в том, что теперь все немного мягче. Теперь, когда Эдди кричит, что он идиот, он тут же нежно проводит рукой по его волосам. Он говорит Ричи заткнуться, а затем утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Ричи, чтобы быть ближе. Он кусает Ричи за плечо, а потом зализывает укус языком.

И Ричи этого мало.

Он втягивает Эдди в споры только для того, чтобы подобраться еще ближе. Говорит что-то о том, что _«от зубной пасты лишь хорошо пахнет изо рта, а с бактериями и вода неплохо справляется»_ , потому что Эдди теряет рассудок; он втискивается в личное пространство Ричи и кусает его за ключицу, а Ричи обнимает его за плечи и держит объятиях до тех пор, пока он не расслабляется и не говорит, что _«ты такой тупой, Ричи, я так тебя люблю»_.

~*-*~

Такие кино-ночи гораздо лучше. Ричи больше не приходит со Стэном — обычно потому, что Стэн уже у Билла, вероятно, читает рассказы Билла, развалившись на диванах, и смотрит вместе с ним эмо-фильмы. ( _«мы не смотрим эмо-фильмы вместе», «какой последний фильм вы смотрели вдвоем?», «неповиновение», «грустный лесбийский фильм?», «…да»_ ).

Теперь он сидит с Эдди, свернувшимся калачиком у него на груди, и сердито шепчущим ему, как глуп этот фильм — даже если он сам его выбрал, — и Ричи гладит Эдди по спине после того, как тот снова засыпает. Он тихонько посапывает, утыкается носом в подбородок Ричи и шепчет: «Разбуди меня, когда придет время идти домой».

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я поеду с тобой домой? — спрашивает Ричи, еще крепче обнимая Эдди за плечи, — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За того, кто хочет спать сегодня в моей постели, но не будет, если не заткнется, — бормочет Эдди и нежно целует кожу прямо у мочки уха Ричи.

В другом конце комнаты Стэн занимает свое место рядом с Биллом на слишком маленьком диванчике. Они держатся за руки и перешептываются друг с другом — достаточно громко, чтобы их слышали другие; но это, должно быть, хорошо, потому что Билл улыбается широко, прикрывая глаза, а Стэн позволяет себе все больше и больше сползти на колени Билла. Краем глаза Ричи видит, как Стэн время от времени поднимает их соединенные руки и нежно целует костяшки пальцев Билла. Это отвратительно, и Ричи никогда не был еще более счастлив за них.

Он смотрит на сонное лицо спящего Эдди, прислонившегося к его плечу, его губы приоткрыты в совершенно непривлекательной манере, а еще слюна стекает на рубашку Ричи. Но ему это нравится. Ему нравится, как все закончилось. Наверное, это самая лучшая концовка. Или начало — без разницы, если честно, он не придирчив.

~*-*~

— Эй, ублюдок, — шепчет Эдди, утыкаясь Ричи в грудь позже той ночью и мягко прижимаясь к ней губами. Они лежат в обнимку в слишком мягкой постели Эдди, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, потому что Эдди любит обниматься, а Ричи никогда не откажет ему ни в чем. На заднем плане тихо гудит телевизор — комедийный номер, который Ричи специально включил. Потому что знал, что Эдди непеременно закатит глаза. Но Ричи это нравится; нравится шум и то, как Эдди выглядит, освещенный мягким светом телевизора.

 _«Я не кладу салфетку на колени, когда ем. И знаешь почему? Потому что я верю в себя»_.

— Да? — бормочет Ричи Эдди куда-то в волосы, нежно поглаживая того по спине. Эдди придвигается ближе, подтягивает подбородок так, чтобы можно было целовать шею Ричи — отчасти потому, что ему так хочется, а отчасти потому, что от этого у Ричи всегда, безотказно, поджимаются пальцы ног.

_«И знаешь что, мы вернулись сюда довольные своим яблочным соком»._

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Эдди в изгиб его шеи, ногтями впиваясь Ричи в лопатки. Прошел месяц с тех пор, как все это случилось, но от слов Эдди у Ричи до сих пор перехватывает дыхание, до сих пор что-то тяжелое застревает в горле, потому что он так долго хотел этого, что до сих пор не может поверить, что получил это. Получил Эдди.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет он в ответ, наклоняясь и касаясь губами уха Эдди, чувствуя его дрожь.

— Хорошо, придурок, — бормочет Эдди, полностью закрыв глаза и засыпая. — А теперь, пожалуйста, выключи это дерьмо, я хочу спать.

— Это не то, что сказала твоя мама вчера вечером, — говорит Ричи, но уже нащупывает пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор. Раз уж Эдди так _любезно_ попросил.

— Заткнись нахуй, дрянь, — говорит Эдди в темноту, но Ричи слышит улыбку в его голосе и думает, что _«да, это то, чего я всегда хотел»_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Все помнят эту штуку?))) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%8D%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD  
> **Сложно сказать, что именно здесь имелось в виду. Гугл выдал мне как минимум три вероятных варианта: два корейских фильма и песню Boney M. Choose your fighter, как говорится.


End file.
